Mespirit's rage
by jubilife
Summary: On hiatus until I recover from surgery.
1. His very first pokemon

**Alright, this is a story of a trainer named John who starts out in the Sinnoh Region on a quest to become a pokemon master. Check back EVERY day for an update to the story.**

John ran at top speed to Sandgem Town to pick his pokemon. He already knew what he was going to pick. No matter what, he had to get a chimchar. All he had to do was get to the lab before the other starting out trainers and grab it.

"Tododile!!!!!!!!!" John froze. Whatever that noise was, it sounded like a big squabble. Forgetting about his desperate need for a chimchar, he went to investigate. A tododile was squaring off against a large group of nuzleaf. Immediately, John jumped in front of the tododile.

"Whatever this tododile did to you, I'm sure it didn't warrant a-" he stopped to count them, "-twelve on one attack!" The nuzleaf weren't having it.

"tododile," John said as he turned to the big jaw pokemon, "can you use a water gun on these nuzleaf?" The small green pokemon nodded. Wait, green? It let out a spurt of water that knocked one of the nuzleaf into a nearby tree. Now the nuzleaf were absolutely pissed. Their leaves all began to glow.

"What are they doing?" He asked the tododile. He didn't have to wait long to find out, as eleven white beams shot out of their mouths. Out of instinct, he scooped up the young pokemon and ran.

"Shit" He mumbled under his breath as the beams got closer and closer.

"Alakazam use psychic!" The white beams stopped right before they hit him.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" John asked, unable to believe she would follow him.

"I just wanted to make sure you made it alright, and it was a good thing too, wasn't it?" John hung his head low.

"I guess…" a Nuzleaf had jumped on his back. He tried desperately to shake it off, but it clung on for dear life. As he spun around, he saw all the other nuzleaf had run off. This was undoubtedly the one tododile hit with it's water gun.

"Get off!" he commanded forcefully. And, almost as if it was listening to him, it released him. John turned around to see that tododile with it's teeth sunken right into the nuzleaf's neck. After that, it slammed it into the ground, where it lay motionless.

"Pokeball go!" His mom threw a Pokeball at lightning fast speed towards the quiet nuzleaf. It was absorbed by a red light, and was swallowed by the Pokeball. It shook three times before the red light on the ball faded.

"Alright!" His mom exclaimed.

"That's quite a strong tododile you got there," She looked at it's light green scales and said "shiny too." "What do you mean?" he asked.

"It means your pokemon is a different color than normal and it shines as it comes out of it's Pokeball." She said as she picked up her Pokeball that now contained nuzleaf.

"Looks like you got your starter pokemon." She said.

"Damn it! I forgot to go pick up my chimchar!" John yelled angrily.

"You should still go to the lab to pick up your pokedex." She said.

"Yeah, gotta go!" And with that he took off for Sandgem. His shiny tododile by his side, he left his mother behind.

**So what do you think? Please review. I should have the next chapter up**

**By 5:00 tomorrow. **


	2. None left

-1**Alright guys, this is a late update. I'm sorry, but maybe it was because I didn't get a single review. I won't threaten to stop writing, but…(sighs as he can hear the wind blow and crickets chirp)**

"Professor I'm here!"

John flew through the lab desperately searching for professor Rowan.

"Ah, John. I'm sorry, but all the starter pokemon were picked by other trainers. Maybe you should come back in about a month so I can go capture a new batch of starters and get you that chimchar you wanted."

I want to start my journey now!"

John yelled angrily as he stomped his foot. Just then, Tododile, who was left in the dust by a very fast John, stumbled into the building. Rowan ran up to it at full speed.

"Tododile, the big jaw pokemon, it has a habit of biting anything with its developed jaws. Even its trainer needs to be careful."

He looked up at John.

"I take it that's you?"

"Oh, I'm not training it. I just rescued it from a bunch of nuzleaf, and now it sticks with me."

The young boy said. But Rowan didn't hear the last part. He just noticed the color of its scales was a light greenish color.

"Look at this" he said, indicating the scales of the small pokemon.

"Your tododile is a very rare species of pokemon and one of the wonders of pokemon that even a renowned researcher like myself have yet to figure out."

"Yeah, and that little guy is the pokemon I'm starting out with."

"Okay! Come with me so we can get your pokedex."

John followed the professor to another room in the lab. He looked down to see his tododile by his side once again.

"Here you go" rowan said, handing the young trainer a squarish device that was colored a deep shade of red.

"Use this whenever you come across a new pokemon and it will give you data on that pokemon. Here, use it on your tododile."

John pointed his pokedex at his first pokemon.

_Tododile, the big jaw pokemon, it has the habit of biting anything with its developed jaws. Even its trainer needs to be careful. _

John looked at the picture of the blue tododile on the screen, and then at the green one standing in front of him.

"So that's what shiny means." He said.

"Here, take these pokeballs to start you out on your journey. Oh, and here's one for your tododile, as it probably doesn't have one."

"Thank you professor." John said as he took the balls away from the professor.

"Tododile, I'm going to have to capture you in order for you to join my team. When you get inside of the Pokeball, don't struggle, or it won't work" John was talking to his tododile, telling it what to do.

"Alright," John opened the Pokeball and tododile was swallowed by a red light, and then went into the Pokeball. It didn't shake once before the red light faded.

"Alrighty then, you're all set. You will encounter many pokemon in your journeys. I leave it to you to catch as many as you can and train them, but most of all, befriend them, just like you did your tododile."

At hearing its name, Tododile came out of its Pokeball and twirled in a circle.

**Alright, that's the end of chapter two. The next chapter will have the first battle. I will try to have the next chapter up today after school. Some reviews would definitely help with that…**


	3. a tough battle

-1**Major thanks to soaringdragon43 for correcting me on my first chapter. I have already gone back and edited it. This chapter will have the very first battles in it, so don't get out of your seat. Or at least post a review before you do.**

"Alright Tododile, it's about time we captured ourselves some pokemon." John said as he looked down at his friend.

Tododile nodded, and started running around in a circle as if it were looking for a wild pokemon to fight.

"Don't get ahead of yourself. First we need to do some training." John said as he began to laugh.

"Why don't you train with me?" It was a female voice. John spun around to see a girl in blue jeans, and a light blue shirt that complimented her eyes very well.

"I just saw your shiny tododile and wondered if you want a battle."

"I accept." John said.

"I'll be using my tododile, of course." He said. Tododile took a step forward.

"And I'll be using my golduck!" She yelled enthusiastically as she threw a Pokeball. A blue duck creature came out of it. John pulled out his pokedex.

_Golduck, the duck pokemon and evolved form of psyduck. The flippers of its well developed limbs give it shocking speed. It is the best swimmer among pokemon._

John looked up. "We aren't battling on water though. This battle will be fought right here on the solid ground."

"How about you make the first move." The girl called.

"Ladies first." John called back. There was no way he would let her pull a psychic on him.

"Alright, Golduck use quick attack!" Golduck sped over to where Tododile was standing.

"Dodge and use bite!" John ordered. Tododile jumped into the air and clamped onto golduck middle section.

"Shake it off!" The girl ordered, but as much as golduck squirmed, tododile wouldn't let go.

"Use slam tododile!" Tododile did just that, slamming golduck into the ground.

"Alright, now use head butt!" Tododile ran at golduck, but the girl was one step ahead.

"Psychic!" Tododile was stopped in its tracks, and was lifted up. It started to grow a dark shade of red.

"Now, lets have some fun!" The girl yelled. Golduck began sending Tododile flying in all kind of random directions. All the time it grew a darker shade of red.

"Now finish it off." The girl said coolly. John watched in horror as his starter pokemon was slammed right into a tree. But, unexpectedly, it got up. It threw up its arms and released a fiery red beam that flew towards Golduck and hit it full on, knocking it into a nearby tree and knocking it out.

"Was that a rage attack?" John asked.

"Yeah, it was." The girl answered as she returned her pokemon.

"My name's Marlene by the way."

"Oh, mine is John." John replied hastily. She laughed.

"I hope I can battle you again someday. Even though I lost, I still had fun. That hasn't happened since I was five years old and played pokemon sorry."

"I've got to get to a pokemon center so I can heal my pokemon. Do you know where the nearest town is?"

"Yeah. It's oreburgh city. It's a few miles north of here."

"Thanks." John said. She turned and walked away. John couldn't help but grin. That girl was really pretty.

**So what do you guys think? Please review already. I am seriously on my knees begging you. Recognition is the first path to greatness (I have no idea what that is supposed to mean; I just heard my dad say it yesterday and thought it sounded wise)**.


	4. team who?

-1**Okay, so it hasn't been a half day since I've last updated, but it's really early and I'm really bored, so here's the next chapter. Oh yeah, I need help on a rival for the story and the type of pokemon he OR she will use (sighs as he wonders if anyone is even reading his story to help him). **

John was in a town, but it wasn't Oreburgh like Marlene said it was. The name of this town is Jubilife City. John didn't worry about it that much. What he was worried about was the fact that the pokemon center was closed.

Closed for the inspection of team galaxy. The sign said.

"Who is team galaxy?" John wondered aloud.

"They are a group of researchers who are interested in the space system." A voice said behind him.

John spun around to see a man with green hair and a dark green uniform with a G on it.

"What do they want with a pokemon center?" John asked quizzically.

"We just want to investigate some of the pokemon here to see if we need to take them to headquarters."

"You mean steal them." John said, enlarging the pokeball that contained tododile.

"You look like you want to battle" The man said, taking a step back.

John said nothing, but threw his pokeball out, where tododile came out in a blaze of red light.

The man's eyes bulged out of their sockets when he saw the shiny pokemon.

"I could get a major promotion if I brought this back to headquarters."

"Go vulpix!" He threw out a black pokeball and out came a fox thing. John pulled out his pokedex.

_Vulpix, the fox pokemon, It controls balls of fire. As it grows, its six tails split from their tips to make more tails._

"Alright, Tododile use water gun!" John ordered right off the bat. Tododile sucked in some air, but when it tried to shoot the water out, nothing happened.

"A little tired!" The man laughed. "Use flamethrower!" Immediately afterwards, Tododile was engulfed in red flames. When the flames died out, tododile was starting to turn red again.

"We can't use our water type attack, so our advantage is out the window, but what about… use bite!" Tododile ran at vulpix at top speed and opened its mouth menacingly.

"Quick attack!" Vulpix speed under tododile's mouth and hit it wit a thunderous tackle. Tododile grew a darker shade of red.

"Now finish this up with a flamethrower!" Vulpix shot another jet of red flame at tododile.

"USE RAGE TODODILE!!!!" John screamed it loudly. Tododile became completely green once again, and all its red coloring flew at vulpix, pulverizing the flamethrower and connecting directly with it's head, knocking it into its trainer, where it did not get up.

The man got really scared. He returned his pokemon and ran for the hills. As John and Tododile looked around, they could see there were many spectators.

"That was quite a battle young man. To use a move so expertly is just amazing." It was a nurse joy.

"And now that that guard is gone we can reopen the pokemon center." There was a lot of cheering after that comment.

"John, I would be happy to heal your pokemon first, as it is you that got rid of that nasty guard.

John nodded happily as he followed the nurse joy into the center.

Five minutes later, John received a pokeball, no doubt containing tododile. He released it out of its pokeball.

"Oh, and here's a little present from me." The nurse joy said, handing him a pokemon egg. It was quite large and had tiny flames all over it.

"What is it?" John asked curiously.

"You'll have to wait to find out." was the only answer he got.

So what do you think? I still must stress how much I need another character. I've been trying to think one up but I'v been drawing blanks. Oh yeah, John catches his first pokemon in the next chapter. Please review. Please (Folds his hands together and closes his eyes as he looks like he's mumbling something) please…


	5. Can you believe that

-1**Alright. I'm proud to say I am updating this story at lightning speed. Maybe that's why no one is reviewing? Should I hold off for two or three months for another chapter like some authors? I don't know. I'm hungry. Maybe I should go get a bite to eat…**

John ran at top speed after the first pokemon he wanted to catch. The little bugger was extremely quick, and he was being slowed even more by the weight of the egg. It had gotten bigger and heavier in the two days that he had it.

"This sucker can run. What is it anyway?" He pulled out his pokedex.

_Shinx, the flash pokemon, its forelegs have a muscle-based system of generating electricity. Its body shines if endangered._

"Alright, I'm getting sick of running," he said, "Tododile, I need you!"

As tododile emerged from its pokeball, its scales shined brightly. Why hadn't he noticed that before?

"Alright, hit that shinx over there with a water gun!" He ordered his pokemon.

"Use focus punch." John looked around. Where had that voice come from, and did it call for a focus punch? John was so worried about that voice to see shinx jump over the water gun. He panicked and was about to call for another attack, when he saw a machop running at top speed and nail the shinx with a thunderous focus punch.

"Pokeball, go!" A pokeball flew at the fallen shinx and absorbed it with a red light. It shook three times and the red light faded.

"Hey! That was mine!" John yelled angrily at the boy who, who STOLE his pokemon.

He had blue hair with brown eyes, and was wearing some black jeans with a black shirt that had a picture of a flame in the middle.

"Oh yeah? I didn't see your name on it." The kid taunted.

John pulled a sleeve back, ready to fight this guy, but his machop got in the way, and it looked nasty.

"You're pretty feisty. What's your name?"

"It's Chuckie, your murderer."

The kid obviously didn't catch the hidden message in that comment, as he laughed.

"Mine is Danny. Maybe you would like to battle?"

John turned around and started walking. "I don't battle buffoons who need to wait for someone else to weaken a wild pokemon before they go in for the kill." John said. As he was walking, He saw a buneary.

"Tododile, use bite on that buneary!" Tododile, who was being unnaturally quiet, leaped at the bunny pokemon and bit it in the neck. John whipped out a pokeball and threw it at the still pokemon, and it was swallowed by that familiar red beam. It shook once, and the light faded.

He picked up the pokeball containing his new pokemon and smirked. He saw the kid; Danny; clench his fists. He laughed and started his walk back to Jubilife. Tomorrow he would head for Oreburgh.

**Okay, so it's a little short. I decided to stop here because I can hear my stomach right now and I don't like it. I'll update with next chapter in an hour, two hours tops. **


	6. Tag battle!

-1**Hello everybody! As promised, here is the next chapter. P.S. : What does P.S. stand for? I freaking sit in front of a dictionary and still can't figure it out. I know that was completely random, but I'm a completely random guy. I wish I had a dog. I really like to eat Oreos. I have a little brother. I'm in the eighth grade. I recently got a Nintendo wii and when I'm not writing fanfics I'm playing Mario strikers charged. I just moved to grand prairie but I still go to school in Arlington. It's weird because I… **

John stepped out of the pokemon center. He had cooled down a little over the incident with that boy Danny and HIS shinx. He couldn't help but want to go find him and have tododile use bite on his head.

Realizing he didn't even check his buneary's profile on his pokedex, he called it out and pointed his pokedex at it.

_Buneary, the rabbit pokemon, it slams foes by sharply uncoiling its rolled ears. It stings enough to make a grown-up cry._

"Alright buneary, I am on a quest to become a pokemon master, are you with me?" His buneary nodded.

"Okay. All we have to do is find you a battle. How about those guys?" he had spotted the team whatever moron from before. He was with a buddy.

"There he is!" He pointed right at John, and they ran at him, and then took spots on either side of him. Buneary took a defensive stance in front of him.

"Looks like you two want to battle." John said coolly.

"Then allow me to help you, chuckie." It was that BITCH Danny again. Why wouldn't he stay away from him?

"You, want to help me?" He couldn't believe it.

"Yeah. I want to make up for that shinx I captured from right in front of you. Shinx's final evolved form, Luxray, is my absolute favorite, and that was the first shinx I saw that I had a chance of capturing. I'm sorry Chuckie."

John almost laughed.

"My name is John. And, alright. We can tag up to fight these buffoons."

"You think you can take on the almighty team galaxy?!" It was one of the grunts. They looked almost exactly alike. But besides that, they're pokemon were already out. One of them was that same vulpix, while the other was a glameow. John pulled out his pokedex at the new pokemon.

_Glameow, the catty pokemon, with its sharp glare, it puts foes in a mild hypnotic state. It is a very fickle pokemon._

Danny sent out his pokemon, and it was that shinx. The sight of it reminded him of his egg.

"Oh crap, I need to go get my egg." he said fearfully. He turned around, only to have a flamethrower land right in front of him.

"Hand over the shiny, and we'll let you go." John spun around.

"HOW ABOUT I KNOCK YOUR HEADS OFF AND THEN LEAVE? HOW WOULD THAT DO?"

John entered a feral rage.

"Buneary use quick attack!" he ordered immediately. His buneary shot off at lightning fast speed towards the glameow. "

"I don't think so! Vulpix use fire spin!" A grunt called out. Buneary was absorbed by the spinning fire, but reemerged from it unscathed, but it had a new target: vulpix.

"Shinx use spark thundershock on glameow!" Danny yelled. Glameow was surrounded by this yellow glow, and then it was electrocuted. Buneary was now behind vulpix.

"Alright, now use dizzy punch!" Buneary uncoiled an ear and whammed vulpix in the face with it.

"Glameow use iron tail!" The other grunt was determined to get back into the fight. Glameow's tail glowed a bright white, and then slammed right into buneary.

"Now vulpix use flame wheel on buneary!" Vulpix was then surrounded by fire and began to spin like a wheel towards buneary.

"I don't think so! Shinx, protect buneary!" Shinx jumped in front of buneary. "Use thunder!" A high profile electric attack hit the rolling vulpix head on. It stopped rolling instantly and lay unconscious again. John returned buneary.

"You can handle it from here, right?" Danny nodded. John turned around and ran for the pokemon center at top speed. When he got in, he was shocked to see the egg was gone. He looked all around the seat he had placed it. He let out a stifled cry as he picked up a piece of pokemon egg. It had a flame on it.

**Whew! That was intense! I think now I will lie in my bed for eight hours wondering why I don't have a social life.**


	7. beutiful girl

-1** Okay everybody. This is usually the time I do homework. But as I haven't had any all week, I have to much free time. I would play Mario strikers charged, but people cheat to much by teleporting behind and jumping over my goalie (I'm looking at you super sonic speed 47).**

while John began his frantic search for his pokemon, on the other side of town, haven't already dealt with the lackey of team galaxy, Danny walked around, wondering where he went.

"Chuckie really took off quick." He said.

"The second we took out team whoha's vulpix he took off." He said as he looked down.

"Hey, want to have a battle?" It was a girl's voice. "I missed this town completely and went to oreburgh. Do you know a trainer named John?"

"No. I'm sorry. What was that about wanting a battle?"

"Oh, I was just wondering if you had a moment to battle me." She said.

"Yeah, I do." Danny said. He took a moment to study the girl. She was wearing the traditional blue jeans, And her light blue shirt matched her eyes perfectly.

"My name is Marlene." She said.

"Mine is Danny." He called back. "I'll be using my machop!" He yelled, releasing his pokemon.

"And I'll be using my Breloom!" Marlene yelled enthusiastically. She was really pretty. Danny forced himself to pay attention to the battle and not the _beautiful_ girl standing right in front of him.

"You can have the first move." She said.

"Okay, but I won't take it easy on you because-" He had almost said because you're hot, but had stopped himself.

"Use focus punch!" He ordered. Machop's hand began to glow white, and it charged the nuzleaf.

"Use mach punch!" Marlene ordered it quickly, and the punch that followed was even faster.

"Now use high jump kick!" Breloom jumped into the air.

"Dodge it!" Machop rolled out of the way, and Breloom hit it's knee against the solid ground.

"Now use rolling kick!" Machop kicked Breloom right in the face. It slowly got up.

"Use solar beam." Marlene said it so coolly that Danny had to look up to see if it was her. Bad move. He stared at her so hard he didn't even notice the white beam flying right towards machop.

"That was a good battle" She said five seconds later when the battle was over.

"What happened at the end? It was like you just froze up." Danny laughed.

"It was just that I had never seen such a powerful solar beam." he lied.

"Well, I'm going to a pokemon center to rest up." She said, and with that, she turned and walked off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He had found it at last. His pokemon was in the medicine room looking around. John smiled as he cradled it in his arms.

He smiled again. Who new it was going to be a-

**Alright. I'm done with that chapter. I should have the next one up today after school. One way or another, I'll have chapter eight up later today.**


	8. Marlene

-1**Alright. Here is the next chapter. John is finally going to leave the dump that is Jubilife (laughs crazily as he realizes what his user name is) and heads for Oreburgh. Oh yeah, you find out what the egg was. In fact, it is the first word.**

-magby? It was so small and cute. John just held it in his arms, extremely happy about the newest addition to his team. He sat it down on a chair and pulled out his pokedex.

_Magby, the live coal pokemon, its body temperature is about 1,100 degrees F. It is healthy if it breathes yellow flames._

John reached down and tickled the little guy's stomach. It laughed, and released a small yellow flame. He smiled at how cute it was.

"Alright, here are your pokemon." A nurse joy said, handing him a tray with two pokeballs on it. John took them and put them on his waist. He went outside, Magby following him . On the way out, he ran into Marlene.

"Oh, hi John." She said.

"Hey" Was his reply. "I'm headed off to oreburgh to challenge the gym leader there."

"Oh. I'm going to stay here to compete in the contest coming up tomorrow." She said. The way she said it, it was almost like she wanted him to stay and watch her compete. He put the thought out of his mind by thinking of all the training he would have to do if he wanted to beat the gym.

"I got to do some special training. I want to beat the gym on my first try."

She stuck out a lip.

"How about you come to the contest, and then I help you train?" John looked into her eyes, and was struck by a strange feeling.

"Okay. But I might not be able to see the whole thing."

"Oh, yes! Now I'll be able to have someone rooting me on!" She roared.

John began walking away. "See you at the contest hall."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright." John was standing in front of his three pokemon. "I think it's time we gave you all nicknames."

Magby looked at him funny. As far as he was concerned, he would have one his whole life.

"It helps establish a personality. I know each of you has one," (he crouched down in front of magby) "even you, Cynder." He stood back up. Walking in front of buneary he said, "I know, I should call you hope. Because even though I didn't plan on catching you, you happen to be a really strong pokemon."

He stepped in front of tododile.

"We've been through a lot in the past few weeks we've known each other. You should know that you're no ordinary tododile. Regular ones are blue. You, however, are a tealish color, so… I'll call you teal!"

Teal jumped into the air and did a flip. That tododile was definitely A.D.H.D.

He checked his watch.

"Oh crap! I have to get to the contest hall to watch Marlene!"

Returning all of his pokemon, he hurried out the door, and collided into Danny, who was just about to knock.

"_GET OUT THE WAY YOU SHINX STEALING BASTARD!"_ John yelled at him. The poor kid took two fearful steps back.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to battle." He said. John rolled his eyes.

"Okay. Let's go outside, since battling in a pokemon center is illegal."

Five minutes later, both trainers were squaring off.

"Okay, I'm going to use Shinx!" He called out, as he released his pokemon.

"_I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!"_ John yelled as he ran up to Danny and punched him across the face, knocking the kid to the ground.

"Get up. Let's battle." He said coldly. Danny didn't stir. He kicked him. Nothing. Shinx ran up to its trainer and shook him. Still nothing.

"Well, when you pull yourself together, come find me. I don't have time for you to be unconscious. I need to go to the contest arena to watch Marlene compete." He turned around and ran off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Use psychic golduck!" It was the final round, and Marlene was having some trouble. Apparently, her golduck's best skill was psychic attack.

"Beeeeeep!" The alarm to signal the end of the match sounded. Looking up, John saw that Marlene had lost by a hair.

"So close!" John said ten minutes later outside of the arena.

"I can't believe I embarrassed myself in front of you…" She said, slightly blushing.

"No you didn't. It was a close match. That's why I prefer a good pokemon battle. It's based on battling talents, not beauty." At that, John began walking towards oreburgh. Then he realized something. He had forgotten to go check on Danny.

"_That's what that as whole gets!"_

**Wow. I know there wasn't actually a battle in it, but I promise to make it up to you. Oh yeah, Thanks to Matt and T.K. for nickname ideas.**__


	9. They're coming

-1

**Okay. I know a lot of people are reading, but how come no one is reviewing? I'm only asking for thirty or so seconds of you're time, while I am giving you about three hours of mine every day. Even though I just started out on fan fiction, I always try to post a review. I would like you to do the same.**

"Cynder use ember!" Cynder jumped up and released a small jet of red fire. It smashed into a rock, but didn't do much damage. John became worried. What if Cynder wasn't old enough to battle a gym leader? Would he let it battle even if it could?

"Alright. We need to find you someone to battle. If you win, I will use you at the gym. If you lose…"

Cynder didn't need to hear the rest of that sentence. "Magby!" It yelled out.

"Then let's go. He turned around and walked through the woods.

"Hey! We still haven't lost him!" That voice sounded familiar. It was. Two seconds later a team galaxy grunt dropped down in front of him.

"Hand over the tododile, and no one gets hurt."

"I'll never give in to you team rocket!" John yelled. The grunt had a fit.

"_IT'S TEAM GALAXY! WE ARE NOTHING LIKE TEAM ROCKET! WE ARE THE ELITE AND TEAM ROCKET IS JUUST A BUNCH OF BAFOONS!_"

"Tomato tomato…" John said. The galaxy grunt lost it.

"Delibird! Teach this boy to fear us!" He yelled, releasing a… red and white bird. John pulled out his pokedex.

_Delibird, the delivery pokemon, it carries food rolled up in its tail. It has a habit of sharing its food with people lost in the mountains._

"Alright Cynder. Let's see what you got!"

"Delibird use present!" A gift wrapped item fell from Delibird's pouch. Cynder reached out to touch it.

"No! Cynder! Get away from that thing!" The young Magby looked at him strangely, but did as it was told. Good thing, as no sooner had it moved away was there a big explosion where the present landed.

"Okay, now use ember!" Cynder didn't use ember. It used an attack John had no Idea it would learn this early on. It used flamethrower. It connected with Delibird head on, and the bird pokemon fell to the ground.

"Oh no! Delibird" The grunt sobbed.

"Jees. I know I had the advantage but… that guy was a little weak."

John walked up to the galaxy grunt.

"Leave me alone. None of you goons stand a chance against me, so why don't you give up?"

"Oh, I wasn't here to beat you. Commander x is on the way right now. I was just here to stall you."

John's eyes bulged. Returning Cynder, he turned around and ran.

"It's too late! He is almost here! Running won't change anything!"

**I know it's a little short, but I have to start packing. Oh, and while I'm on that topic, I am going out of town today right after school for a family reunion. I won't be back until Monday, so don't expect any updates over the weekend, and maybe not even Monday, depending on what time we get back. Please review. I would love to get back and see I have… I don't know, five more reviews? Ten? P.S. I still don't know what p.s. stands for. P.P.S. What does adding another P to P.S. do? P.P.P.S (sniggers) I may still update over the weekend. The chances are just slightly lower. I will definitely update on Tuesday.**


	10. Mespirit awakened

**For those of you who read chapter nine last night and got all excited I'm sorry. I was still saving this document when the power went out. But anyways, here's the next chapter…**

John ran as fast as he could. There was no way he would let that team galaxy commander guy catch him. He had to get away.

"Oh, there you are. I'll ignore that punch and ask if you still want to battle." It was Danny. John plowed right through him.

"Use hyper beam!" An orange beam flew at him and hit him right in the back.

"What the-" Danny started, but was hit by a hyper beam with his name on it. A man, flanked by a tyranitar, was walking towards the two. He had green hair, with a matching mustache, and pale lavender eyes that clashed with the green uniform he was wearing.

"I heard from my grunts that you have a shiny tododile." He said coldly.

"So what if I do?" John replied defiantly.

"Give it to me, and nobody gets hurt." He said, holding out his hand.

"Teal! Use bite!" John yelled, throwing out the pokeball containing his shiny tododile. As soon as it got out, it clamped down hard on commander x's extended hand.

"Argh!" The commander let out a thunderous roar.

"Shinx, Machop! Use headbutt and focus punch!" Danny yelled as he threw out two different pokeballs out, and Shinx and Machop appeared in a blaze of red light. Shinx headbutted the galaxy commander and Machop hit him with a thunderous focus punch.

"Commander!" Galaxy grunts ran towards the area John and Danny was fighting the commander.

"Use hyper beam Tyranitar!" The Tyranitar shot another orange beam at them.

"Hope, use ice beam!" John yelled as he threw another pokeball that contained his Buneary. It released a blue beam that collided with the orange beam. There was an explosion.

"Nidoking go! Machamp go! Grumpig go! Raichu go!" The team Galaxy grunts were releasing their pokemon.

"Use waterfall." A giant wave of water came up, and crashed down on all of the pokemon. Danny looked up to see who it was. It was Marlene, and she had her Golduck and Breloom by her side.

"I'll show you, Come on out Salamence!" The commander released another pokemon that John had never seen before. He wanted to check it on his pokedex, but was scared they would attack him while his guard was down. He surveyed the area. Six on six. This was going to be a tough battle.

"Alright Teal, use water gun on Salamence!" A jet of water hit Salamence square in the face. A battle erupted. Attacks were going off everywhere, and you could hear all the attacks being ordered by the trainers.

"Use ice beam Buneary!" John ordered. Buneary shot another blue beam at the Raichu, who had just launched an electrical attack at Marlene's Breloom.

"Dodge it!" The yellow pokemon's trainer ordered, and it did just that. Jumping into the air, it dodged the ice beam completely.

"Now use Thunder!" He ordered.

"I don't think so! Shinx, protect Buneary!" Shinx jumped in the way of the thunder attack, and absorbed the electricity.

"Now use a thunder of your own!" He ordered. Shinx unleashed a powerful thunder attack that hit Raichu full force. The small pokemon didn't even flinch.

"Use dizzy punch!" John ordered. Hope jumped up, and was about to connect with Elekid, when it was hit by a flamethrower.

"Good job Salamence! Now show these twerps that we are a force to recon with!" The Galaxy commander called out. Salamence shot another flamethrower, but this time it was headed right for John and Danny. Teal jumped in the way.

"Good job teal. Now, use water gun!" The tododile didn't move. Instead, it glowed a bright white color, and grew in size. When it stopped glowing, it was a completely different pokemon. Its jaws were bigger and it had a strange yellow thing with black spots wrapped around its belly. It was still that strange tealish color that made it so rare. It shot out a way more powerful water attack than a water gun. It collided with the flamethrower and overpowered it.

"Was that a hydro pump?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, it was." John replied. He couldn't resist pulling out his pokedex to check it out.

_Crocanaw, the big jaw pokemon, and evolved form of Tododile, once it bites down, it will not let go until it loses its fangs. New fangs quickly grow into place._

"That's awesome Teal! You evolved into Crocanaw!" John said as he looked up. Teal, along with Hope and Danny and Shinx were gone, off fighting their respective opponents. Explosions were going off everywhere. Attacks were bounding all over the place. And then, a nearby mountain rumbled. Everyone stopped and looked towards the mountain. John didn't think anyone had noticed that before. He knows he didn't. It was eerily quiet for about two minutes as everyone wondered what that was. And then, it exploded. Giant chunks of earth fell down on the trainers and their pokemon, as everyone scrambled to get out of the way of the falling rocks.

"Oh my god. It's Mespirit!" The commander said, pointing at the center of the crumbling mountain. John looked in that direction to see a yellowish pokemon with bright white eyes floating there. John pulled out his pokedex.

_Unknown pokemon information. _

John looked up in time to see this Mespirit creature fire a hyper beam towards a group of galaxy grunts. It hit the ground and created a huge crater in the ground, knocking all of the grunts aside. Then it did it again and again and again over and over and over nonstop.

"Tyranitar! Show it a real hyper beam!" The commander yelled. The orange beam that flew at Mespirit didn't even hit its mark. It stopped right in front of it and stopped, and flew back at the commander, knocking him into a nearby tree, which snapped in two like a twig. Mespirit then descended to the ground, and began racing around, surrounded by a blue aura, and knocked down any and all trees it passed, and they caught on fire.

"Breloom, use bullet seed!" Marlene ordered. Tiny seeds flew at Mespirit, but just like before, they stopped before hitting it. After that, each individual seed flew in different directions and created more craters. A seed was about to hit a wild Elekid, but John grabbed it and jumped out of the way. Marlene had a hold of a wild Skitty. They ran at top speed away from the raging pokemon. John tripped. He was lifted up off of his feet by an unknown force. Mespirit looked at him with those glowing white eyes. It was slowly choking the air out of him… That wild Elekid hit it with an explosive thunder punch. It was knocked away. It looked at John again, but this time its eyes were a playful blue color. It teleported away. John looked around. Fire was everywhere, and a ton of giant craters in the earth were visible. The only sigh of life John could see was him, and his new friend in Elekid. John realized with a jolt that he had no idea where his pokemon, or even anyone else that was around, anywhere. John looked down at the wild Elekid. Other than him, he was alone.

**What a chapter! That turned out longer than I thought. What do you guys think? Please review. It would break my heart if all that typing didn't get a single review.**


	11. Aftermath

**Okay everybody. I am now going to write the eleventh chapter.**

**P.S. p.s. stands for postscript. Thanks to soaringdragon43 for pointing that out for me. **

John slowly got to his feet. His clothes were soaked with mud. He had been traveling for hours. He couldn't find any signs of life except for himself, Cynder, and Jolt (that's what he had developed a habit of calling the wild Elekid. It seemed to like that name).

It was hopeless. He didn't think he would ever see his newly evolved Crocanaw or Hope again.

Marlene surveyed the scene before her. Fire was everywhere. Whatever that pokemon was, it was extremely powerful. It was around for a grand total of five minutes, and it managed to destroy an entire route. She looked into all 150 or so of the giant craters dotted around the scene. She turned around to look at the pokemon behind her. There was her Breloom and Golduck, the newest addition to her team, Skitty, and John's Buneary, Hope. She shivered at the thought of what happened to him.

Danny was stuck. He wasn't looking where he was going and fell down one of those giant craters. In the hole with him, was his Machop, a Budew he had rescued, and John's shiny Crocanaw, Teal. He had no idea where Shinx was. He hoped it was okay.

Commander x was out of there. He had shifted his focus from that boy's shiny pokemon to the legendary pokemon Mespirit. It made him angry at how many men he had lost to that thing's awesome power. He shook his head. He still had a captured Shinx. The kids would certainly come searching for him. He could grab the shiny then. Right now, he had to find out where Mespirit was headed next.

Officer Jenny of Oreburgh city was on the route that led to the city. She new that if something so monstrous could happen this close to the city, it could very well go there too. It was her job to make sure that didn't happen. She released her Growlithe to see if it could track anything. What she discovered was the last thing she would ever see again.

John climbed a large wall. As soon as he got up there, he saw a breathtaking sight. He had a beautiful view of the route. The only problem was, it was in ruins. He looked around, and was wrapped in a big hug by a scared Marlene.

"Oh I was so scared. I had no idea where you were and I was getting really worried when I turned around and you weren't there." John tried to say something, but was stopped by a stampeding hope, who seemed even happier to see him.

"I want you to meet the newest member of our team, Jolt." John said, referring to the Elekid standing beside him.

"But, where is Teal…" His question was quickly answered by an exhausted Danny climbing the wall. Teal had its jaws wrapped firmly but not painfully around Danny's ankle.

"Hey guys, have you seen Shinx?" He asked.

"_YOU BASTARD!_" John lunged at Danny, punching him across the face, and knocking him off of the wall. He grabbed onto a piece of vine hanging off of the wall, and made his way back up.

"I seriously have no clue where my Shinx is." Marlene got worried.

"Maybe team Magma got a hold of it."

"It's not team magma. It's team aqua." John said.

"Whatever. If they have it, they probably took it to their headquarters to research it." She said annoyed.

"Yeah. That's where we go next. Any idea where this base is?" Danny asked.

"Yeah. It's in Floaroma Town. We should head there." John replied.

Commander x stood there with the proof of Mespirit's patterns in his hand, he just couldn't believe it. Mespirit was headed exactly for Oreburgh City, and whatever it was that pissed it off, it was mad enough to destroy it. He grinned. Mespirit will be a powerful weapon for team Galaxy.

**Okay. Not much action, but I had to have an aftermath chapter after the way the last one ended. John finally has that first gym battle, and he gets a little visit from his buddy Mespirit.**


	12. a fierce battle

**Okay. This is chapter twelve. I guess this story will be pretty long, as I am on chapter twelve and am just reaching the first gym. **

John stood in front of the gym. He was shaking. While it was true he wanted to go straight to Floaroma town to help Danny, the temptation of that first badge was just irresistible. He knocked on the door. Nothing. He knocked again. Still nothing.

"The gym leader is gone out now. He is looking for the city's officer Jenny. She went missing yesterday, and the crime rate has gone through the roof. Maybe you can come to the pokemon center to wait for your battle." It was a nurse Joy. She was standing there with a Chansey behind her.

"I guess…" John said, following her to the pokemon center.

Ten minutes later, John was pacing in front of his four pokemon.

"Okay. The gym battle will be a three on three battle. There are four of you. Teal will definitely be in because he has a type advantage. Hope, you will come to because of all the special attacks I taught you. Cynder, I think you are too young to compete in such a high profile battle. And Jolt has three fighting type moves, so you'll have to sit this one out." Cynder hung his head.

"Ah, don't be sad. I'll let you battle in the next gym for sure." Cynder nodded.

John turned around to Teal, Jolt, and Hope.

"Now you three will have to have a little special training!" The three jumped into the air excitedly, but teal jumped really high.

"That's what I like to see. A trainer psyching up his pokemon before a major battle."

"Who are you?" John asked. The nurse Joy opened her mouth to say something, but the stranger put a finger to his lips.

"My name is Roark. Maybe you would like to battle, right outside of the pokemon center." John realized that that was a challenge.

Alright then." He said, and followed Roark outside.

"Okay, in the gym battle the leader won't be able to substitute pokemon, but the challenger will. Let's battle under those rules." Roark called out.

"I'll start off with my Golem" Roark said, releasing a pokemon that looked like a rock with arms and legs. John pulled out his pokedex.

_Golem, the rock pokemon, it sheds its hide once a year. Its boulderlike body is so tough, even dynamite can't harm it._

"Okay, I'll use Hope!" John said, releasing his Buneary.

"Okay Golem use rollout!" Roark ordered. Golem pulled its hands and feet into its shell and rolled towards Hope rapidly.

"Jump into the air and avoid it!" John ordered. Hope jumped off the top of the rolling Golem, and launched herself high into the air.

"Now use dizzy punch!" Hope uncoiled an ear and swung it at Golem.

"Defensive curl, then use rollout!" Roark yelled. Golem rolled into a ball and blocked the dizzy punch, and then rolled and hit hope right in the face.

"Now use earthquake!" The earth began trembling. Giant rips began to form in the earth, and they were headed right for hope.

"Get up close to Golem!" John ordered, much to Roark's surprise.

"Rollout." He said. Golem began to use that same attack again, but was thwarted by a certain Buneary that was balancing on its back. Golem stopped rolling.

"Okay, use water pulse!" Hope jumped into the air, and shot a blue orb at Golem, which washed over it. When the water disappeared, Golem was down.

"Good job Hope! Only two more to go!"

"What! We're going to three?" Roark asked, surprised.

"Yeah, you did say gym rules, and at the gym there are three on three battles." John said. There were a lot of cheers coming from all sides of where they were battling. Apparently, people were stopping to watch their battle. Hope fell to the ground.

"Huh! Hope, what's wrong?" The Buneary didn't answer. John returned her.

"Okay. My next pokemon will be Steelix!" Roark yelled out, releasing what looked like a giant white snake. John pulled out his pokedex.

_Steelix, the iron snake pokemon, it chews its way through boulders with its sturdy jaws. Its eyes can see in the darkness underground. _

"Okay, and I'll be using Jolt!" John said, releasing his Elekid.

"Steelix use slam!" Roark yelled. Steelix swung its tail at Jolt.

"Dodge it!" John ordered. Jolt jumped into the air to avoid the swinging tail.

"Now use brick break!" Jolt swung its opened hand and hit Steelix with it.

"Dig!" Roark yelled. Steelix plunged under the ground. Jolt looked around, wondering where Steelix was going to come up.

"Jump backwards Jolt!" The Elekid didn't need to be told twice. It jumped backwards, and Steelix erupted from the ground where Jolt was just standing.

"Rock Tomb!" Roark ordered. Five rocks fell all around Jolt, Four on each side of him, and one on top of those.

"Now use Iron tail!" Steelix swung a glowing white tail at Jolt, who was still trapped in the rock tomb.

"Thunder!" John yelled. Jolt released a powerful electrical attack, and the yellow energy pulverized the rock tomb and hit Steelix in the face. Right after that, the iron tail hit home with Jolt, but he grabbed onto the tail desperately.

"Use Hyper beam on Jolt right now." Poor Jolt didn't stand a chance. The orange beam that hit him took him out instantly.

"So what's your next pokemon going to be?" Roark asked.

"I'll tell ya, Go Teal!" John said as he released his Crocanaw. It shined as it came out of its pokeball.

"Oh, I am being treated to a wonderful sight. To see a shiny pokemon in all its glory makes me feel wonderful. I still won't take it easy on you, though." Roark said.

"I don't want you to. Use water gun Teal!" Teal shot a jet of water at Steelix.

"Dodge it and use slam!" Steelix got out of the way of the water, and swung its tail at Teal.

"Dodge it, and climb up Steelix's back." Teal jumped out of the way of the slam, and jumped on its tail and climbed all the way to its head. It began to tap dance. On top of Steelix's head, it sounded like a professional. And with all the applause from the crowd below, it was like a professional performing at a theater.

"_NOBODY MOCKS ME! Steelix use dig!_" Roark yelled angrily. Apparently, he didn't like Teal's show. Steelix plunged under ground.

"Use Hydro pump!" John ordered. Water flew out of the hole like a geyser, and when all the water was gone, Steelix was on its side, and Teal was on its tail, upside down and spinning on its head. People in the crowd began to whistle.

"Okay, This battle will get interesting from here on out." Roark said as he returned his pokemon.

"Go, Ramp" He was cut off by a high pitched squeal. Everyone in the crowd, including John, Roark, and Teal, looked around.

"Look!" A girl in the crowd screamed, pointing directly over the police station. There, charging up a hyper beam was Mespirit. It fired that hyper beam, and it destroyed the police station instantly. Chunks of metal flew everywhere, and fire spread seconds after that. Mespirit was angry, and it turned towards the crowd of onlookers, and charged another hyper beam. Everyone scrambled.

"Rampardos! Use Zen headbutt!" Roark threw out a pokeball and released a pokemon John had never seen before. It jumped towards Mespirit, but it fired the hyper beam, and it hit the pokemon, knocking it out instantly. It then turned towards the gym, and fired another hyper beam, destroying it the same way it destroyed the police station.

"Teal use bite!" John ordered. Teal jumped at Mespirit, but stopped midair. It was then thrown by an unknown force all the way to the ruin that was the gym. It then did the same to John, except he was thrown to the police station. John tried to get up, but fell down. He slowly slipped away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Commander x had had it. He had figured out where Mespirit was headed next, but their buffoon leader ordered him not to go. He decided that it was time for a new leader.

"I challenge you to a battle over leadership of team Galaxy." He said to the idiot he called boss.

"I decline. This is my organization, and I am not giving it away." He said. The commander sighed, releasing his Tyranitar.

"Then think of this as an assassination." The leader of team Galaxy stood up. Releasing his Salamence, that he had loaned to this very commander, he yelled out.

"All traitors shall be removed by force."

"Use hyper beam!" The commander yelled. The orange beam flew towards Salamence.

"Dodge it and use flamethrower!" Salamence did just that, but when it released the flamethrower, it slammed its head against the ceiling, which was not high enough for pokemon that big to walk the halls.

"Use hyper beam on our leader!" The commander ordered. The orange beam hit him full on, and he was knocked out of a nearby window, where he fell to his death.

Commander x smiled. For now on, he was to be referred to as Leader Xavier.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John woke up. He was in the pokemon center. Roark was standing over him, and he was holding a roundish thing out to him.

"Here is the official badge of the Sinnoh league. I award it to you for your battling abilities, as well as your bravery when facing danger. I congratulate you, and wish you well on the rest of you're journeys." John sat upright quickly.

"You are the gym leader?" Roark nodded. John shifted off to sleep again. Tomorrow he would go to Floaroma town to help Danny.

**So how is it? Please review. I need them. How else am I supposed to sleep at night?**


	13. Galaxy Headquarters

-1**Today was great! First, I had to ride my bike to school in the freezing cold, and then it started raining while I was out and so it was freezing AND raining when I rode to school. When I got there, it stopped raining, but I was soaking wet going into the school. On top of that, I got pink eye from eye don't know where (that was a joke) and now I'm stuck in my room because my dad won't let me near anybody else. Plus, my wii's sensor broke so now I can't play on that. Today is the best day of my life…**

Cynder, Jolt, and Hope fell to their knees exhausted. John had been training them like hell, and hearing Teal laugh at them in the background didn't help.

"Come on! We'll never beat team Galaxy like this!" John said.

"So why don't we battle?" Danny was behind the three pokemon.

"Okay. We need to warm up for our attack on the team Star base."

"Okay. I'll use Roselia." John felt like pulling out his pokedex, but he didn't feel like it. You understand, right?

"I'll use Cynder." John said, like he was bored.

"Okay, Cynder use flamethrower." He said in that same bored voice. It fired a red flame at Roselia.

"Dodge and use petal dance!" Danny ordered. Roselia fired some pink leaves at Cynder.

"Use Flamethrower again." John said, still bored. The fire evaporated the petal dance, and proceeded to hit Roselia. The pokemon didn't stand a chance.

"Okay, now I'm using Machop!" Danny cheered, releasing his Machop. John returned Cynder.

"I choose Jolt." He said in that bored voice that was really starting to bug Danny.

"Okay Machop use focus punch." Machop charged Jolt with its fist surrounded by a white aura. Jolt grabbed it.

"Whatever." John said. Jolt began to shock Machop nonstop while he kept hold of him. The poor pokemon broke loose, ran up to Danny, and hit its pokeball, returning himself. Both boys started laughing. Danny spoke first.

"We should go to Floaroma to start the attack on team Milky Way's hideout." John nodded.

"Yeah…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ten minutes later, John, Danny, and a Marlene who had been waiting there for half an hour stood in front of the team Galaxy base.

"So, do you know a way in?" John asked Marlene.

"Boy please, it isn't a case of if I know a way in, it's a case of how, and the way in is through a window in the storage room." The three kids took turns climbing in the window in question, to come to a room filled with boxes. There, they came up with a plan.

"Let's split up." They all said at the same time. John went left, Danny went right, and Marlene went straight ahead.

The hallway John was on was completely deserted. It wasn't like he wanted to get caught, but it was just to empty around there. He stopped at the first door he saw and cracked it open.

"-sorry. Mespirit just disappeared from our radar."

"And I'm saying that's impossible! We are team Galaxy! Whenever we track something we find it. End. Of. Story." The last three words were their very own sentences. The second voice was really scary. John would hate to be on his bad side.

"Kind of like the boy eavesdropping on us outside this door." John's eyes were giant golf balls as the door opened to reveal a Galaxy grunt at the door. He was grabbed by the collar of his shirt and was dragged into the middle of the room. There, standing in the middle of the room, was commander x.

"Commander X!?" John let out, surprised.

"No, no, no. It's Master X now. I'm leading team Galaxy from now on. Remove his pokemon. We shall research them to see what makes them tick."

"I don't think so! Teal use hydro pump, Cynder use flamethrower, Jolt use thunder, and Hope use Ice beam!" John yelled as he released all of his pokemon. They came out and all did their respective attacks. They flew in different directions and hit different parts of the room. Team Galaxy grunts were releasing pokemon left and right. John's pokemon formed a circle around him. He was out numbered and over powered. He looked around. There was no way he was going to survive this. He could only pray for a miracle. It looked like he got one when Cynder began to glow a bright white, and began to grow in size. John looked at the Galaxy grunts.

"Look out, because I've got a-

**Okay, I know every one of you know what Magby evolves into. I just ended it like that for reasons I am still trying to work out. Please review. If I don't get a five reviews by tomorrow after school I won't make the next chapter as good as I intend to. This is probably because I am in such a bad mood. _ I DON'T CARE!!!_ **


	14. what a day!

-1**Major thanks to Soaringdragon43, Orangen, psychodevin, Matt and T.K. for reviewing my story. If you four want, you can post at any time this week (Before Sunday) with a pokemon you would like to see added to the story. I ****WILL**** find a way to put it in there, even if I have to destroy my computer. You four are probably my only digital friends right now, and you're opinion is very important to me. **

Marlene was totally bored. She hadn't come across a single living sole and it was driving her nuts. Shouldn't some grunts be patrolling so she could knock them out anyways? It looked like she got her wish. She came across two Galaxy grunts, but they were just having a leisurely walk down the hallway.

"-the next door on the right. The boss wants all the grunts there for them to do a little dirty work for him."

"Man, this job is so boring. I can't wait to get a promotion."

"Breloom, use rolling kick." Marlene said quietly as she released her Breloom. It kicked both guards across the face, knocking them out. She went to the door she overheard them talking about and pushed. The scene before her made her gasp. John was in a circle of his pokemon, which was surrounded by a bigger circle of Galaxy grunts and their pokemon. She threw out Golduck, and together with Breloom, they rushed to help him. She noticed that Cynder was bigger. It had evolved into a Magmar.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny ran at top speed. Attacks were flying at him rapidly. Roselia and Machop were exhausted, and Danny was starting to feel a little tired too. The first door he saw, he opened and threw himself in. A rainbow beam flew right past him, and he slammed the door shut, locking it. The Galaxy grunts were pounding on the door. Danny turned around, only to see cages upon cages of pokemon in cages. He searched for his Shinx. He saw a Noctowl, a Lunatone, a Cleffairy, and even these two pokemon that looked just like Mespirit, except one was blue and another was red. He located his Shinx. It was in a cage by itself, off to the back. Danny had Roselia use magical leaf to cut the steel. Shinx jumped into his arms.

"I'm glad to have you back, but now we have to get out of here in one piece, and there is a gaggle of grunts that don't want anything else but for me to open that door. Shinx nodded, and glowed a bright white color and grew in size. When it was done, it was bigger, and looked more mature and tough.

"Okay, now we are getting 'outta here." Danny said, a small smile forming on his face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hope use ice beam!" Hope fired an ice beam at a dragon breath aimed at them.

"Cynder use flamethrower!" John's newly evolved Magmar complied, and it collided with another flamethrower. Marlene was stuck in the same situation, and that means that all she could do was defend herself from the oncoming attacks. Things looked hopeless for the two.

"Sphooooooooooooooooof" There was an explosion as a nearby wall was blown off of, well, the wall was blown apart. There, floating in the doorway, was Mespirit. Attacks stopped flying at John and Marlene, and started flying at Mespirit. All the attacks stopped right before Mespirit as usual, and flew in all kinds of crazy directions. The room was practically blown to pieces, scratch that, it WAS blown to pieces. It went to an indoor battle to a fight going on in the middle of Floaroma town. Master X fled. John and Marlene decided that bailing would be a good idea too, and ran, jumping over the numerous craters that were forming due to the attacks rebounding. Marlene slipped, and was hit full on by an ice beam. Her entire middle became covered in ice. John returned all of his pokemon. It was tricky because the beam kept getting blocked by something. He ran, but was hit over the head by a piece of earth and fell to the ground. He looked up. He was right in front of a pokemon center, and was slowly slipping away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Master X had gotten away. No one would stop him. Especially since he had the power of Uxie and Azlef. He was invincible.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**How was it? I know it was a little short, but some chapters have to be that way. Please review. For those of you whose name is listed, review with an idea for a pokemon you want added. **


	15. two for one

-1**Good morning all of you people! I have no idea if anyone is even aware this chapter is posted in this type of nigh (Morning?) but I can't sleep, so I'm gonna write the fifteenth chapter. I will have John make two capture this chapter. I'm sorry Soaringdragon43, but I will have to give the Starly to the other main character, Danny, as I want him to be able to keep up on terms of amount of pokemon.**

John sat up quickly. Where was he? He looked around. Marlene was in a bed next to him, sleeping peacefully, and professor Rowan was sitting on her bed, looking concerned. He turned and saw John.

"Oh, he's awake!" He exclaimed. He walked up to John and sat on his bed.

"Where am I?" John asked weakly.

"You're in a hospital in Eterna city. Rowan said. Now John was awake.

"How did I get here I was just in Floaroma town and now I'm all the way in Eterna?" John spoke rapidly.

"Floaroma didn't have a hospital suited for humans. But that's not what I'm here for. I tried to get information from that young lady but she is too exhausted to answer my questions. I understand you came across the legendary pokemon Mespirit?" Rowan went straight to the point. John nodded his head slowly.

"I see. Was it what caused all that destruction on route 115, Oreburgh, and Floaroma?" John nodded again. Where was he going with this?

"I don't understand why Mespirit is acting like this. It is usually very playful. Something is up. I think I might know what it is. Mespirit is a part of an inseparable group of pokemon called the legendary psychic trio. These three do everything together, and they even protect each other when they need it. They are probably the pokemon equivalent of best friends. It is to my understanding that Uxie and Azelf were captured by team Galaxy. That may be able to explain Mespirit's rage. I should go back to the lab to research it some more." It was like he forgot he was talking to a person. He stood up, and left. John did the same. If he was in Eterna City, that meant his second badge was going to be here too. As soon as he got outside, he saw a pack of Houndour running the streets, followed closely by a gaggle of trainers hoping to catch one. None of them were having any luck, as they couldn't even harm one.

"Teal let's go catch us a Houndour!" John said, throwing his pokeball containing Teal.

"Use hydro pump!" Teal fired a powerful water attack in front of the pack. He took this opportunity to pull out his pokedex.

_Houndour, the dark pokemon, it conveys its feelings using different cries. It works in a pack to clearly take down prey. _

John looked up. Only one Houndour was left. Pokeballs littered the floor. A girl stepped up next to him, pokeball in hand.

"Teal use bite!" John yelled. The Crocanaw launched itself at Houndour, but got a flamethrower to the face for all its trouble.

"Go Tyler! Use fury cutter!" The girl next to John yelled, throwing her pokeball. A Cyther emerged and slashed at the Houndour, but it was also hit by a flamethrower.

"Use hydro pump!" John ordered Teal. Teal launched himself forward, dodged the flamethrower that was fired its way, and hit it with the most powerful hydro pump John had ever seen. The pokemon flew back and fell down, defeated.

"Pokeball go!" John yelled out, throwing a pokeball at the Houndour. It was swallowed by that red light and went into the pokeball. It shook four times before the red light faded.

"Alright! I will call you Flame from now on." John said to the pokeball.

"Ah man! I wanted that!" The girl next to him said.

"My name is Nippe, Clara Nippe. Maybe you would like to battle?" What was it with trainers who think you're friend just by knowing you're name?

"My name is John, and yes, I would like to battle."

"Okay then. I'll be using Aqua." She said, releasing a Prinplup from its pokeball.

"I'll use Hope." John said, letting out his Buneary.

"Okay Aqua, use peck attack!" Clara ordered. Aqua's beak glowed a white color and it charged Hope.

"Don't let it get close! Use ice beam!" Hope fired a blue beam at Aqua. It hit it head on. When the dust settled, Aqua raced out of it! What the hell?! It hit hope right in the chest, knocking it back.

"Go for a steel wing!" Clara ordered. Aqua jumped into the air, and made its wing glow a bright white.

"I don't think so! Hope use bounce!" The buneary launched itself into the air, above Aqua. It then began jumping repeatedly on its face. Clara smirked.

"Use whirlpool." She ordered. Aqua, who was still having her face pummeled, began spinning, releasing a spinning vortex of water. Hope was caught up in it. Aqua fell to the ground, landing on its feet. Hope fell to the ground, falling on its back. She didn't get up.

"Hope no…" John said softly, picking up his pokemon.

"That was a good battle. Maybe-" John cut her off by putting a finger to his lips. He had just spotted a Murcrow, which was one of his all time faves, flying overhead. He sent out Jolt. He only nodded and pointed for him to know what to do. He sent out a thunderous thunder and it hit the Murcrow full on. The bird pokemon plummeted forwards the ground. John threw a pokeball at it. It shook once before the light faded. He looked at his newest pokemon in its pokeball. He was going to call this one shade.

"Maybe we could travel together, since I've been through Kanto, Hoenn, and my home region of Johto all alone. I think you're a really good trainer. Do you want some company on you're journey?"

"Yeah. I always thought it would be cool to travel with somebody else." John said.

"Cool. Well, let's meet the pokemon!" Clara yelled, throwing four pokeballs into the air, releasing, well, four different pokemon. She had a Jolteon, a Sunflora, a Pidgeot, and a Typlosion.

"This is Buddy. He was my starter pokemon I got from Professor Birch. This is Thunder, who I recently evolved into Jolteon, this is Flora, I got her from the safari zone, this is Swift, who I capture in Viridian Forest, this is Tyler, who I caught at the bug catching contest, and this is Aqua, who I got off of this Jerk who released her after he wasn't satisfied with its progress back in Kanto." She introduced all of her pokemon like she had done it before. John did the same, releasing all of his pokemon.

"This is Teal, who I got as my starter-"

"Oh my god its shiny!" Clara exclaimed.

"-pokemon , this is Cynder, who I got as an egg, this is Jolt, who I rescued from a natural disaster," John decided not to tell her about Mespirit yet,

"And this is hope, who I captured because I wanted her to be on my team. You already know Flame and Shade, right?" Clara nodded.

"Okay. If you want to travel with me, you're going to have to wait for me to beat the gym here."

"You haven't beaten it yet? I got my badge yesterday." Clara said proudly. John took this time to study her closer. She had light brown hair that reached her shoulders. Her eyes were hazel. She was wearing a light blue shirt with a picture of a Typlosion on it, with a pair of blue Jeans, and was wearing a dark blue cap. John's jaw dropped when he saw she was prettier than Marlene.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Master X was furious. One of those buffoons had let Azelf escape! His rage was intense. He was going to make all of team Galaxy sorry for that little slip up.

**So this is how it ends. Not the story, but the chapter. Maybe I will go down and have a donut or something…**


	16. Second gym battle

-1**Okay, sorry for not updating all weekend, but I'm having some serious girl problems right now and it is REALLY stressing me out. Anyways… here's the next chapter.**

"Luxio use thunder!" Danny yelled as he slid out of the room. The hallway was empty, though. He scratched his head.

"Where did everybody go?" He asked no one in particular. He walked down the hallway, looking all around. He peeked inside of the first door he saw and gasped. The room was wasted. A giant hole was in the side wall, and looking up he could see holes there too, and thus saw into a room on the second floor. He began walking towards the door/hole and was immediately greeted by a Starly. He shrugged.

"I guess I really like Starly… Use thunder!" He said. The jolt of energy flew at Starly and hit it full on. It began to fall for the ground. Danny threw a pokeball. It shook four times before it was officially caught. He picked up his newest pokemon. He liked how things turned out today.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, and I'll use Jolt!" John said, releasing his Elekid. He was in the Eterna city gym, and was squaring off with Gardenia and her Turtwig.

"Okay Turtwig use razor leaf!" Turtwig fired a barrage of leaves at Jolt.

"Use thunder, and follow it up with a fire punch!" John ordered. Jolt launched a powerful thunder, destroying the razor leaf, and then charged Turtwig with a flaming fist.

"Use bite." Gardenia said with no emotion. Turtwig bit onto the fire punch, causing both pokemon to cringe in pain. Jolt jumped back, and the two pokemon fell to their knees. Turtwig didn't get up.

"Jolt, I think it's time you take a break." John said, as he returned his pokemon.

"Okay, go Flame!" He yelled as he released his newly caught Houndour.

"Okay, I'll be using my Cherrim." Gardenia said. John pulled out his pokedex.

_Cherrim, the blossom pokemon, and evolved form of Cherubi, It is docile as a bud, but turns cheerful when it blooms. It folds back into a bud if sunlight wanes. _

It showed two pictures of it. One looked like an eggplant, and the other looked like a smiling flower. John looked at the one facing him. It looked like an eggplant.

"Flame use flamethrower!" John ordered.

"Dodge and use sunny day!" Gardenia countered. Cherrim did just that, and the roof became all sunny. It was blinding. Cherrim became that smiling flower thing he saw in his pokedex.

"Now use solar beam!" She said.

"Use flamethrower!" John said. The solar beam was able to be fired faster because of the sunny day, but the flamethrower was powered up because of it. The two attacks collided, but the flamethrower forced its way through and hit Cherrim right in it's smiling face. The pokemon didn't get up.

"Good job Flame!" John cheered.

"Okay, from here on out we get serious. Go Roserade!" She released a pokemon that looked like a bigger and older Roselia. Again, John pulled out his pokedex.

_Roserade, the bouquet pokemon, and evolved form of Roselia, with the movements of a dancer, it strikes with whips that are densely lined with poison thorns._

John looked up. He could beat this.

"Use flamethrower!" He ordered. Gardenia didn't even issue an order, and Roserade got out of the way.

"Use Vine whip." Roserade hit Flame across the face with these two vines. Flame staggered back, but stood firm.

"Now use leaf storm." Roserade summoned up a ton of leaves, and they spun in a circle around Flame, and each one hit him one after another. After all the leaves were gone, Flame lay on the ground, unmoving. John returned him.

"Go Cynder!" John yelled as he released his Magmar from its pokeball.

"Use flamethrower!" John ordered.

"Dodge and use leaf storm." Gardenia ordered again. Roserade jumped into the air, and launched that same tornado leaf attack.

"Use flamethrower on the leaves!" John ordered, determined not to let that hit again. Cynder pulverized the leaves.

"Okay, now use metal claw now!" He yelled out. Cynder charged Roserade at top speed.

"Use Vine whip." Gardenia said coolly. Roserade hit Cynder with a barrage of strikes with those vines.

"Use flamethrower…" John said desperately. Cynder didn't execute the attack, but instead fainted. John returned him, looking down.

"Okay Jolt, it's up to you." John said as he released his Elekid once more.

"Use fire punch!" John ordered. Jolt charged Roserade with that flaming fist.

"Vine whip." Gardenia ordered.

"Dodge it!" John countered. Jolt jumped over the attack an punched Roserade with that fire punch, knocking it backwards. The two pokemon glared at each other. This was going to be a tough battle.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on Buddy, use flamethrower!" Buddy launched a powerful fire attack at the strange yellow creature. It stopped midair and hit him right in the chest. It caused a giant crater to be formed in the earth. The yellow pokemon disappeared. Clara was totally confused. What was that pokemon, and why did it attack her? Wait until she told John about this, after his gym battle.

**Pretty nice huh? I will try to update the next chapter after school, but I'm not promising anything. Maybe some reviews would help motivate me…**


	17. second one in the bag

-1**Okay, sorry for not updating last night but I had a ton of homework (the teacher even said we would never need scientific notation in real life) and was unable to update. I am now, though, so rejoice.**

"Use leaf storm!" Gardenia yelled. Roserade summoned up that leaf tornado attack thing again.

"Get out the way!" John yelled desperately at Jolt. He turned around and ran, but was still caught in the leaf storm. The leaves began to do their damage.

"Thunder!" John ordered. Jolt summoned up a ton of electrical energy and fired it in all directions, destroying the leaf storm. Gardenia was ready.

"Use vine whip." John was ready too.

"Grab onto the vines and use thunder!" Jolt did just that, grabbing the vines and shocking them, which sent it right to Roserade.

"Now use fire punch!" John yelled. His Elekid charged Roserade and hit it with a fiery fire punch. Roserade was knocked back about five feet and landed on its back. It didn't get up.

"Alright!" John cheered. He walked up to Gardenia, accepting his badge. Number two was in the bag.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Clara, I have my second badge!" John yelled as he ran up to his new traveling partner at the pokemon center. She didn't look that good.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Buddy… he's… I don't… what…" She was trailing off with everything she said. He couldn't decide what to make out of it.

"What happened to buddy?" He asked, hoping to get an answer. He did.

"We were attacked by a strange yellow pokemon and it completely overpowered us. I've never seen anything so powerful.

"Mespirit." John said. Clara looked at him curiously.

"Mespirit is a legendary pokemon that has been terrorizing the Sinnoh region for the past two or three weeks. It is extremely powerful, and if you need more proof, just look at Oreburgh city, or the team Butterfinger's base in Floaroma, or-"

"_YOU IGNORANT CHILD! IT IS TEAM GALAXY! YOU SHOULD REMEMBER THAT INSTEAD OF ALWAYS INSULTING US!_"

"You idiot! We were supposed to be on stakeout!"

"I don't care! I'm going to rip that scrawny boys arms and legs off! Then we'll see how long it takes for him to beg for mercy!" Some team Galaxy grunts were having a talk by the chairs.

"Hey, what was that?" John asked Clara. She shrugged, taking her pokeballs from nurse Joy. John did the same. That angry grunt was now a pissed off grunt.

"Go Salamence! Go Flygon!" He released two powerful looking pokemon. Everyone in the center began to run. John and Clara stood side by side. They looked at each other and grinned. Pulling out one pokeball each, they prepared to battle.

**Okay, I know It's short, but bear with me. I have to eat breakfast, take a shower, iron my clothes, put on my clothes, and then ride my bike to school, and make it to tutoring for my Spanish class.**


	18. What the!

-1**(insert music) Baby turn around when you see that sexy body go bum bum bum! I have that song stuck in my head… What is the name of that song anyways? I am going absolutely crazy trying to figure it out. I am seriously gonna bum bum bum! I am so lonely… (Sighs as he hears his friends calling out to his window to come and play a game of football. Calls out to them that he will be down in about ten minutes after he can finish writing his eighteenth chapter). **

"Go Tyler!"

"Go Teal!" John released his Crocanaw, and Clara released her Cyther. The two pokemon squared off with the Salamence and Flygon the angry grunt was using.

"Use flamethrower both of you!" The angry grunt yelled lividly. Two powerful and speedy attacks flew at Tyler and Teal. Tyler got desperately out of the way.

"Teal use Hydro pump!" Teal fired a powerful and speedy attack of his own, except it was water, and it collided with one of the flamethrowers. It looked like the attacks were completely even, but nobody could tell because Teal was hit by the other flamethrower attack. It became that red color John hadn't seen in a while.

"Tyler use fury cutter!" Clara ordered. Tyler charged Flygon. It smacked Tyler across the face with its tail. It flew backwards into Teal, and Teal was knocked backwards. It became a deep shade of red, deeper than any shade that John had ever seen before, so dark it was black.

"Alright, use-" The angry grunt was about to issue another order, but was lifted off of his feet by an unknown force. His partner (Who was trying to sneak off that entire time) opened his mouth in awe, and flat out ran from the center. Everyone, human and pokemon alike, stared directly at the angry grunt. And then, he was thrown towards the wall by that same unknown force. He broke the wall down completely, and lay among the rubble, unmoving. Everyone continued to stare. Then, the unknown force made itself clear. It teleported right into the middle of the room. There floating there with those glowing white eyes, was Mespirit. Salamence and Flygon both launched flamethrowers at it for attacking their trainer, but as usual, they stopped in midair and flew back at the pokemon, knocking them out.

"Teal use rage!" That stored up rage, the one that was so dark it was black, flew at Mespirit, but instead of stopping before it hit, it kept going straight ahead and hit it in the face.

"Pokeball go!" John yelled as he threw a pokeball at the legendary. It shook twenty times, but eventually the light faded. John was elated. He picked up the pokeball and began spinning it on his finger proudly.

"Hey, if that's you're seventh pokemon, why didn't it go to the lab or somewhere?" Clara asked. John shrugged.

"I'll just use the teleporter to send over one of the pokemon I have on my team already." John said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"-and I captured the legendary Mespirit!" John was at the police station talking to professor Rowan. He nodded and laughed.

"Okay, that's great and all, but have you heard about my latest invention?"

"Don't you mean you're first?" John asked him. Rowan hung his head.

"Well if you look at it that way… Anyways, it's a device that translates what pokemon are saying to English. Right now there is only one prototype, and we used it on you're mother's Nuzleaf. What it said is quite interesting." He pulled out a video recorder and hit play.

"Please don't! The spirit has been angered! Who was it that angered you master? We will find whoever it is and kill them! You say the pokemon is stronger than you're self? What does this mean? Yes master, we shall obey. In order to rescue you're friends, we will have to eliminate team Galaxy, who has skin that is the color green. It shall be done, Master Mespirit." John jumped up high into the air. Had he heard what he thought he heard?

"We put it on it while it was asleep, as it refused to listen to what we said and even went so far as to attack us. That is what we got. Of course, it was just a prototype, and it could of said that or it was sick and tired of having to sleep on a mattress that has hot cheetos, old comic books, and dirty underwear on it." John suspected it was a joke, but Rowan was actually being completely serious.

"Okay, I'm just going to be leaving…" John said, walking out of the station. Clara was standing outside of the door.

"How was it?" She asked.

"Good. I caught Mespirit." He added. She rolled her eyes.

"I know. Will you stop bragging already?" John nodded and began to speak, but was interrupted by a noise coming from his belt. He took off the pokeball that was making the noise. It was Mespirit's. The ball began to shake, and became a dark black color. John looked at it curiously. And then, it exploded. Pieces of pokeball flew in all kinds of directions. And there, floating before him with those cold white eyes, was Mespirit. It floated there, staring him down. He was frozen up with fear, and he could see that Clara was too. It nodded at him, and flew off. John stared dumbfounded after it. He had fully expected it to destroy him for trapping it in a pokeball, but it didn't. He didn't expect that at all. Wait until he told the professor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Giovanni made his first step off of his helicopter and onto the region of Sinnoh. In his hands he held a cage with anti-psychic technology on it. In it, he held a blue pokemon that looked similar to Mespirit. He was going to have to thank whoever it was that grabbed this from those buffoons at team Galaxy for getting him such a powerful tool. Maybe he would personally promote him or her to Rocket Admin.

**I bet none of you saw that coming! Anyways… I'll update in the morning if this stupid headache goes away by then… Gotta go outside and play football with my friends… front door so far away… can't breath…**


	19. Old friends

-1**Okay… I'm having writer's block. I thought it was just some bull authors used as an excuse not to update; I was right. When I get writer's block I just follow another character in the story. In case you guys couldn't tell, I did that with the chapter titled ****Beautiful Girl****. Now, since right now I don't know what to do with my life (laughs as he discovers it is barely 5:20 in the morning) I guess I'll treat you to the next chapter.**

Megan was sweeping. She didn't like it, but ever since her only son had begun his pokemon journey with that shiny Tododile, she was by herself.

"I wish his father would quit that stupid elite four job and come home." She said grumpily to her Alakazam and Nuzleaf. The two exchanged a look of who knows what and went into the living room, where Alakazam pushed the buttons on the T.V. with its psychic attack. Megan finished sweeping. Brushing her hands together in victory over the kitchen floor, she gazed out the window to see how dark it was. Dark wasn't it at all. The sun was shining brightly, and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. A man in a dark suit, flanked by a Tyranitar, was walking up to the house.

"Alakazam, come with me!" She yelled the second she saw the man, running outside.

"What do you want, Xavier?" She asked.

"I wanted you're love. I didn't get it. Instead you went off with Lucian."

"I didn't want to be with someone who has such twisted views of life, and before I could fix you, you ran off and joined team Galaxy. It's you're fault, Xavier."

"Silence! Use hyper beam Salamence!" Salamence fired an orange beam at her.

"Use psychic Alakazam." She said cooly, to the Alakazam that her husband had given her for protection. The orange beam stopped right before it hit her. She walked by it, and stroked Xavier's hair.

"I thought we had a chance, I really did. But it was just teen love. That never really lasts anyways."

"Shut up bitch! From here on out you shall refer to me as Master X, Leader of team Galaxy!" He yelled as he punched her across the face, knocking her down.

"Nuzleaf use-" Nuzleaf was gone. Megan looked around desperately. Where was it? Something was going on. She heard a noise coming from her purse. Nuzleaf's pokeball floated out of it, shook violently, and exploded. She had no time to worry about what had just happened. That would come later.

"Alakazam-" But Alakzam was grabbed by a net that was colored a strange purple color. Alakazam tried using its attacks to break free, but the net wasn't having it. Xavier pcked Megan up by the colar.

"We'll see how Lucien feels when he finds out his wife has been taken a prisoner of team Galaxy." He said.

"Don't… do… this…" Megan said, slowly losing air because the choker she had on was, well, choking her.

"I hear you have a son too. I will find him, and kill him." Xavier said with a twisted smile. Megan slipped into nothingness.

Again, sorry for the short update. I can't believe that my writer's block produced something productive to the story! For those of you who couldn't conclude from the story, John's father is not going to be mentioned in these author's notes. I will now go down the staircase and eat what I like to call Cinnamon Toast Crunch.


	20. Almost had it!

-1**Sorry for not updating last night, but I was out trick or treating (which means scaring little kids for their candy) and then I got wasted last night so I could barely remember my name, never less how to type and what to type. Here's chapter 20.**

**P.S. The words expressed above are a complete exaggeration. This author does NOT beat the kids up like other fourteen year olds and wasn't that sick last night from eating candy. If he was, he still wouldn't be typing right now at five in the morning prepared to go have some more when he finishes here.**

It was two days after that incident with Mespirit breaking out of its pokeball. John and Clara had been traveling towards Veilstone city. The two had decided to stop for lunch, and had released all of their pokemon to eat. While John and Clara were still doing that, their pokemon weren't getting along so well.

Cynder and Buddy were picking on Flora, both taking turns firing flamethrowers at its feet and laughing as she danced around. Hope and Aqua were having a heated argument about only they know, Teal and Jolt were squaring off with Tyler and Thunder, Shade was racing Swift around at high speeds in the sky. Flame, in fact, was the only pokemon that wasn't in a full grown confrontation with another pokemon. John scrached it behind the ears.

"You know what Clara, I've been thinking, and I say we should have another battle." John said it quickly, and looked at her expectantly. She nodded.

"You're on."

The two stood face to face. John had Shade in front of him, and Clara had Swift in front of her.

"Okay Shade… you are part dark type, which means you know some psychic and ghost type attacks as well, Use shadow ball!" Shade flapped into the air and fired a spinning black ball at Swift. Clara didn't do anything.

"What are you doing!" John asked her.

"You'll see." Was her reply. The shadow ball hit Swift, but the ball didn't cause even a flinch. Swift just sat there, waiting for orders.

"Ghost type attacks don't affect normal types!" She yelled.

"Use quick attack!" Swift took off into the air towards Shade.

"Climb into the air, quickly!" John ordered. Shade flew upwards, dodging Swift's beak by inches.

"Follow him!" Clara ordered. Swift was right on top of Shade. It would be impossible for John to mount an offensive from this position.

"Double team." Shade split into a ton of copies of itself all over the sky. Swift looked confused as to which one to attack.

"Use areal ace!" Shade attacked Swift with a speedy attack, knocking Swift towards the ground.

"Snap out of it and use hyper beam!" Swift flapped its wings hard, right before it hit the ground, causing it to kick up some dust. It fired an orange beam at Shade.

"Use shadow ball!" John ordered. Clara was surprised.

"I already told you, ghost type attacks don't affect normal types." John laughed. The shadow ball and hyper beam collided in midair, canceling each other out.

"Now use drill peck!" John ordered. Shade dove at Swift, spinning in a circle as it did so.

"Steel wing!" Clara ordered. Swift flew towards Shade, one of its wings glowing a bright white, and it collided head on with the drill peck. There was a big explosion emmited from the two, but only Swift flew away. Shade fell all the way to the ground, where it didn't move. John returned it.

"You did great Shade. Even if you lost, I am still very proud of you." He spoke to it.

"You should be. That was as tough as a gym battle. I don't think I've ever seen a pokemon that could challenge Swift as king of the sky." Clara said, signaling to Swift, who was now yelling at Cynder and Buddy for picking on Flora.

"Hey… where is Flame?" John asked suddenly. His Houndoor wasw no longer sitting by the picknik area it was laying next to.

"Howooooooo!" The sound scared the hell out of the two kids. They shared a look, and went to investigate. What they saw was the last thing they were expecting.

**Okay. I like this, so how about you? I'm gonna go have some candy... Oh, and like I said before, please review. I"ll accept flames as long as they aren't three words long, because in my oppinion constructive critisism is helpful to the writer.**


	21. Legendary wars

-1**I feel good right now. I think I'll write a poem. It goes like this. ****Fleas: Adam had em. **** So what do you guys think? I'll get so rich off of this, I can hardly wait in anticipation. Oh, yeah… here's chapter 21.**

John and Clara just stared. Flame would not stop growling at it. There was a strange aura about the way it faced them. There, right in front of them, in all its glory, stood the legendary Entei.

"Oh my god! We just found Entei! We are so rich!" Clara was going nuts. John just stood there.

"Hello, impudent humans." Both kids were completely freaked out by hearing it talk. For one, pokemon only repeat their names over and over again, and two, where was this things mouth?

"Since I have you're attention now I can talk. There is being a tournament similar to the pokemon league taking place nearby. I want you two to enter, so I can have representation." The two kids shared a look.

"So let me get this straight, you pop up out of nowhere, scare the hell out of my pokemon, and then ask us to compete in a tournament? What do we get, and why would we want to enter you're tournament?" Entei looked at the sky.

"The place is right over there, through those trees you'll see a giant coliseum. It should have a name in big letters that say Legendary wars. Tell the receptionist that you would like to enter. Hand her these charcoals to prove that you're with me. After that you will enter a single elimination tournament where if you lose once you are out of the running." While he was talking, he slapped down some charcoals in front of the kids.

"Hello! You didn't answer my question! What will we even win!" John was going to go rabid from this thing.

"You will both win a Shaymin of your own." Entei said, and leaped into the sky, and fell back down.

"I meant to do that…" And it leaped into the air again, but this time it fell on its head.

"Screw this I'm just gonna walk." He said, walking away. John and Clara exchanged another look.

"Okay. Let's go get the pokemon and register for that tournament." She said.

"What? We don't know anything about it. What if it's a trap by team Malaria?"

"It's a good opportunity for us to see how good our pokemon are. It's going to be fun." Clara said, as she picked up her piece of charcoal. John sighed. He didn't like this…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello. We are here to enter this tournament, and we are representing Entei. Here are the charcoals for proof." They were at the stadium, and Clara was doing all the talking. John didn't even know this stadium was here, and he didn't feel very safe in the middle of all the shady looking strangers.

"Okay. You're match is next. Do you're best." John looked at Clara. She was staring at him expectantly. He sighed and went out to the arena, where a little girl was waiting for him.

"Okay. The battle of John, representing Entei, and Jen, representing Ho-oh, will now commence!"

"Alright, Machop I choose you!" Jen said, releasing her pokemon.

"Okay Teal let's show em!" John said, releasing his pokemon. He had discovered a few new moves while training and was eager to try them out.

"Machop us focus punch!"

"Use fire fang!" Teal's mouth became filled with fire and it bit down on Machop's hand, engulfing it in the flames.

"Seismic toss!" The little girl ordered. Machop swung its fist through the air, throwing Teal off of it. He landed on his feet.

"Use ice fang." John said. Teal charged Machop with a mouth full of cold air, and it froze on its fangs right before it bit down into Machop's neck.

"High jump kick!" The girl ordered desperately. Machop jumped into the air and raised its knee…

"Poison fang." John said. Teal's mouth began oozing a purple aura and it bit Machop's knee. Poison was injected into its blood stream, and it began to look weak.

"Thunder fang." Teal charged Machop with a mouthful of electricity, clamping on to its forehead. Machop fell down, and didn't get up.

"And you're winner, representing Entei, John!" John walked up behind Teal and put a hand on its shoulder.

"Good job. We should go back now."

John walked back into the lobby, where he was immediately greeted by Clara.

"Hey, my boyfriend is back! That was a good match! Well, mine is up next, so see ya!" She kissed him on the cheek, and whispered in his ear.

"These guys are a bunch of women disrespecting nutjobs who won't stop trying to flirt, so I told them I had a boyfriend, so guess what?" And then she hurried out to the arena. As soon as she was gone, the men in the room rounded on him.

"He stole my girl. Get him."

"Wait… What?" John said, releasing all of his pokemon.

Clara was facing off with one of those men who continuously tried to grab her ass. She cracked her knuckles. He was going to pay.

"The match between Clara, who is representing Entei, and Matt, who is representing Celebi, will now commence!"

"Okay Flora, it's all up to you!" Clara said, releasing her pokemon.

"Come on out Vulpix!" Matt said, releasing his pokemon.

"Vulpix use Flamethrower!" Vulpix fired a fire attack towards Flora. The amount of times it had to avoid flamethrowers from Buddy and Cynder, it got out of the way easily.

"Use Sunny day!" Flora made the sun shine brightly over the arena.

"Use flamethrower again!" A flamethrower flew at Flora rapidly.

"Use psychic to catch that!" Flora's eyes glowed a bright white, and it stopped the flamethrower in its tracks, and balled it up and held it over her head.

"Now use Solar beam, and flamethrower!" Flora launched a white beam, and fired the flamethrower it had stored up. The two combined to make an angry looking dragon flying towards Vulpix. The poor thing never stood a chance.

"And you're winner is Clara, representing Entei!"

"John stood in the middle of a bunch of bodies. His pokemon had dealt with them no problem. Clara came into the room.

"What happened here?" She asked.

"I was teaching the fellas not to mess with my girl." Both kids burst out laughing.

"Okay, the next battles will take place tomorrow, and they're all double battles." A voice came on over the loud speaker.

"Until then get off of our property or you will be shot. Thank you for entering!"

**Now this is going to be interesting. What are these legendary wars? Why is everyone representing a legendary? Why am I still hungry? Find out this and more in our next installment of Mespirit's rage! Dun Dun Dun! **


	22. Day two

-1**Time change! I now have an extra hour on my hands. What will I do with it? Guess…**

"You are worthless!" Matt was yelling at his Vulpix for losing its recent battle.

"First you lose to my partner, then you lose to some kid and his Tododile, Shiny or not, and then you come here and lose when you have a type advantage! One more loss out of you and you'll have to take a hike."

Danny walked up behind him.

"You should treat you're pokemon better. Think about Vulpix's feelings, and act on them, not your own." Matt turned around and turned rabid.

"You're the moron that beat this pathetic weakling in a tag battle! Add that to you're resume!" He yelled at Vulpix.

"Get out of my sight." Vulpix didn't move. Matt kicked it in the face. In a blaze of red light, a Machoke was standing in front of Danny, and he had an angry look in his eye.

"Don't you ever…" But Matt hit a button on his pokeball, and Vulpix was covered in a light blue light, and then it disappeared. Vulpix was now wild.

"Use seismic toss!" Danny ordered. Machoke grabbed onto Matt's shirt and threw him a fair distance.

"You will pay for messing with team Galaxy!" He yelled, right before his head hit a tree and he passed out. Danny walked up to the Vulpix.

"How would you like to join my team?" Vulpix nodded eagerly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John walked up to the arena. A tall man with a lab coat and glasses was there waiting.

"Okay, the match between John, representing Entei, and Bill, representing Suicune is underway! This match shall have double battle rules, and you must win three of them to advance to the next round. Begin!"

"Jolt, Flame, come on out guys!" John yelled, throwing out his pokeballs.

"Let's go my Growlithe and Marowak!" Bill yelled as he also threw out two pokeballs.

"Okay Flame use flamethrower on Marowak!" Flame shot a jet of fire at Marowak.

"Counter it with ice beam!" Marowak fired a blue beam that collided head on with the flamethrower.

"Jolt use ice punch on Marowak!" Jolt jumped into the air with a fist that was glowing white.

"Growlithe use flamethrower!" Growlithe fired a flamethrower at Jolt and it hit dead on.

"Use slash on Growlithe!" John ordered. Flame charged Growlithe and slashed it across the face with its razor sharp claws. Growlithe slid backwards.

"Okay Marowak use bonemerange!" Marowak threw its bone towards Jolt, who was still recovering from the flamethrower. He caught it, and Bill began to sweat.

"Okay Flame give me a full power bite on Marowak!" Flame ran at the unprotected Marowak with its mouth ready.

"Protect him Growlithe!" Growlithe jumped in the way, and the two pokemon got tangled up in each other, biting end slashing each other without stop.

"Okay, Jolt, please give me a bone club attack." John said. Jolt swung the bone at Marowak, connecting with its head, and knocking it backwards, knocked out. Bill became extremely nervous.

"Growlithe-"

"Use cross chop and slash!" John ordered, interrupting Bill. The two attacks that hit were extremely powerful, and Growlithe rolled away, unconscious. John ran up and tackled Jolt, and then pulled Flame into a giant nuggie.

"WE WON!" He yelled with excitement. Then, he headed back to the lobby. As he was headed back, he passed by Clara.

"Wish me luck." She said. John just shrugged.

"I would if you needed it."

When Clara got to the arena, she saw that this time she was the first person there. She waited and waited and waited. What was taking so long?

"Hey announcer. Don't you ,like forfeit or something if you don't show up?"

"Relax. Most trainers have to wait and be patient for their opponent and they do so without problem. You should do the same." Clara got mad.

"Yeah, well I'm not like most trainers. If my opponent doesn't get over here now I'll go back there and drag him or her out myself!" Luckily, she didn't have to do that, as her opponent walked into the arena. The guy was short, really short, and was fat. Clara new he was wearing clothes, but that was all that stuck out for her.

"Okay, the match between Clara, representing Entei, and Bradley, representing Groundon, is underway! This contest will follow… god I get tired of repeating myself all day… not all the money in the world is worth this… I'm outta here." and with that he threw his flags into the air and walked out of the arena, to the shock of just about everyone there, including the multiple people in the multiple lobbies. This upset Clara greatly. How was she supposed to have her battle if the ref went awol? Luckily, another referee came in, and the match started.

"Okay Tyler and Thunder! Let's show em!" In a blaze of red light, a Scyther Jolteon appeared.

"Let her understand the true power of the water type Starmie and Kingdra!" Clara sweat dropped. Was this guy gay? What kind of guy chooses the water type as his favorite if he's not a fag?

"Okay Tyler, use fury cutter on Starmie!" Tyler jumped at Starmie, and slashed it across that little gem in the center of it. You know what I'm talking about, right?

"Use water gun!" Bradley ordered. Clara snickered.

"Dodge it!" Tyler got out of the way of Starmie, but Starmie wasn't the one that fired the attack. Kingdra did, and it hit full on.

"Thunder use thunder fang on Starmie!" Thunder did just that, filling his mouth with electricity and biting down on Starmie. The star pokemon went down with a thud. It wasn't that strong, was it?

"Okay, use hydro pump on that Scyther!" A blast of water flew at Tyler, and hit full on. Tyler didn't get up. Thunder faced off with Kingdra.

"Okay Thunder use thunder!" Thunder launched an electrical attack, and it hit Kingdra head on, but the pokemon stood standing.

"Dragon breath!" Kingdra launched a green beam at Thunder.

"Dodge it!" Thunder jumped over the attack.

"Now use volt tackle!" Thunder charged Kingdra, and while it was it glowed with a ferocious yellow energy, and Thunder was at the very tip of it, like a bullet. It hit Kingdra, and the pokemon fell to the ground, unmoving. The referee said nothing. Clara was willing to bet he was just out there to let the battle take place, but didn't have any referee training at all. She didn't care. She had won! She ran up to Thunder and gave him a big hug. He shocked her.

"What was that for! I want to celebrate our win and you have to go and do that!" She said, whamming him over the head. This earned her another electric shock, and then she went crazy.   
"I'll show you… no celebratory dinner for you!" She yelled, earning her yet another shocking.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Five hours later, at the very last battle of the night, Danny stepped into the arena. His opponent was a little boy who looked to be no older than eight. The ref was asleep in the corner. He hadn't been much use all day.

"Okay, Vulpix and Luxio, you two can do it!" He yelled as he released his two pokemon. There was his Luxio, and his newly caught Vulpix.

"I choose you Butterfree and Beautifly!" The little boy yelled, releasing two butterfly pokemon from their pokeballs.

"Okay, Vulpix, use Flamethrower on Butterfree!" Danny ordered.

"Use psychic!" Both pokemon used psychic on the flamethrower. Stupid kid.

"Use thunder Luxio!" Luxio shot down Beautifly with an electrical charge that sent Beautifly spiraling downwards and to the ground, knocked out. Butterfree turned its attention to Luxio.

"Now use flamethrower again." Danny said, beginning to get bored. Vulpix fired a flamethrower at it, knocking it down for the count.

"See Vulpix? You are definitely not worthless. I think you were just waiting to shine, and getting away from that jerk who used to be your trainer was the first step." He said, and Vulpix nodded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I think we have outdone ourselves! Trainers are coming left and right! And tomorrow we will start having spectators, and broadcast over television!"

"I still think we didn't have to spend all of that money on legendary suits when we could of just said we were hosting a tournament nearby and it would be cool if you'd enter."

"Oh shut up! This has already earned us a small fortune! Look at the good, not the stupid past that doesn't matter!"

"Whatever…"

**So how was it? I usually never have this much time on my hands and I decided that since I didn't update all weekend because I couldn't, I would have multiple battles. Be sure to press that submit review button below, please.**


	23. day three

-1**Oh my f-ing god… I can't believe the way my day turned out… It was so horribly awesome that even the Irish are jealous… Oh, yeah… I got two cavities from eating too much candy on Halloween… if you want I'll update now…**

"_Alright, the battle between Danny and Jessica is about to commence. This battle will be fought under double battle rules, so begin_!" The announcer's voice came over the loudspeaker. There was a loud cheering from the stands where the many spectators watched.

"Okay, Machoke and Roserade!" Danny yelled as he released his pokemon.

"Let's go Wigglytuff and Bellosom!" The girl yelled, releasing two pokemon of her own.

"Okay Roserade, use Vine whip on Wigglytuff!" Danny ordered. The vines hit their mark, but Wigglytuff stood unscathed.

"Use flamethrower!" Wigglytuff fired a jet of fire at Roserade.

"Psychic." Danny said. The fire stopped right in front of Roserade. It formed a circling ring around it.

"Okay Machoke use focus punch!" Machoke rushed Wigglytuff at full speed.

"I don't think so! Bellosom use magical leaf!" Bellosom jumped in the way and fired a ton of glowing green leaves at Machoke.

"Use flamethrower Roserade!" Danny ordered. Roserade made the circling ring of fire fly at the leaves, obliterating them, and continuing on towards Bellosom.

"Use psychic!" Bellosom stopped the flamethrower from hitting it right in time.

"Use rollout on Machoke Wigglytuff!" Wigglytuff rolled into a ball and sped towards Machoke, but was hit by a fully charged focus punch head on. It rolled backwards, but still stood.

"Use flamethrower Bellosom and Wigglytuff!" Bellosom fired the flamethrower it had stopped and Wigglytuff fired a new one, and they both flew at Roserade.

"Use psychic again!" Danny ordered. Both flamethrowers stopped midair.

"Now use solar beam. Protect her Machoke." Roserade began to glow a white color as it charged for its attack. Both Bellosom and Wigglytuff tried to charge her, but were always greeted with karate chops from Machoke.

"Fire em all." Danny said. The two flamethrowers combined with the solar beam to make a light red beam that flew at rapid speed towards his opponents two pokemon. Wigglytuff jumped into the air, escaping the blast. Bellosom wasn't so lucky. It was hit by the powered up attack(s) and was knocked back a great distance, where it lay unconscious.

"Now use Leaf storm." Danny said, pointing at Wigglytuff. Roserade launched a tornado of leaves that flew at Wigglytuff, engulfing it.

"Use flamethrower on the leaves!" The girl cried. Wigglytuff destroyed the leaves, and began its fall towards the ground.

"Focus punch." Danny ordered. Machoke rushed to where Wigglytuff was going to land, and hit it with a powerful punch that would put boxers out of business. Danny walked into the arena and put his hands on his pokemon's shoulders.

"We won…"

"_And your winner is Danny!"_ There was a loud applause from the crowd from what they had just seen.

"I didn't know Danny was in this tournament. I want to battle him." John said, as he spectated the match from the lobby.

"Who is he? A friend of yours?" Clara asked curiously.

"I wouldn't say that…" John said, as he headed to the arena to start his match. He was greeted by immediate cheers as he entered the arena.

"_The match between John, and Bianca is about to commence! This battle will feature double battle rules, so begin!"_

"Okay, Shade and Hope! Fight for me!" John yelled, releasing his Buneary and Murcrow.

"Alright my lovly Minum and Plusle! Nuff said!" Bianca released two pokemon, one was orange, and the other was blue. Other than that they looked exactly the same.

"Use shadow ball Shade!" John ordered. Shade fired a black ball at Minum.

"Use helping hand Plusle, and use spark Minum!" Plusle jumped behind Minum and slapped it on the back. Minum released an electrical attack that hit shade full on. He fell to the ground. This freaked John out big time. He had no idea that such little thing had such power, regardless of if they had the type advantage. Hope stood alone.

"You two sweeties know what to do!" The girl cooed. The two pokemon joined hands and launched an even more powerful electrical attack.

"Use bounce!" John ordered. Hope leaped into the air, dodging the combined attack. It landed on Minum, and the pokemon didn't get up.

"Now use dizzy punch!" Hope uncoiled an ear and punched Plusle across the face with it, spinning the orange pokemon in a circle, before it fell out of the picture. John put a hand behind his head. That was easy. He wouldn't of taken it so hard if he had known they were that weak.

"_And your winner, John!"_ There were a lot of boos at how badly he had beaten such cute pokemon. He hung his head low and retreated to the lobby.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, man! Our profits have gone through the roof with this! We should hold more of these!"

"Except we won't waste money on fake legendaries that people can tell are fake on first glance?"

"Whatever, as long as people keep entering…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three hours had gone by since John's match. Clara was getting really twitchy. She hated waiting on her match when it was late in the day. There was nothing to do but watch these pathetic people get destroyed by their opponents. Only when they reach the six on six battles was there worth anything to watch. Finnaly, her name was called over the loudspeaker. She was in the arena two seconds later.

"_The mtch between Clara and Jeff is about to commence. This fight will feature double battle rules, so begin!"_

"Okay Buddy and Aqua!" Clara released her Typlosion and Prinplup.

"Lets go Aggron and Mawile!" Her opponent yelled, releasing his own pokemon.

"Aqua use water gun on Aggron!" A jet of water flew towards Aggron. It braced itself, preparing for orders.

"Metal claw!" Its hands glowed a bright white and it hit the water gun. Clara stared at her opponent. He was skilled. This was going to be a good battle.

"Okay Buddy use flamethrower!" Buddy fired a jet of fire at Aggron. It avoided the blast, and fired a hyper beam, without being told.

"Use bide Aqua!"Aqua jumped in the way of the hyper beam, as it glowed a bright white.

**Sorry for ending it in the middle of a battle like that. I got really hungry just now and I'm going to go downstairs to eat some food. I'll update early in the morning. I'm talking really early. Like 6:00 early. **


	24. Who is Marlene?

-1**As promised, here is the next chapter. I don't have anything to say right now, except I don't have anything to say right now.**

"_The battle between Clara and Jeff is about to commence. This fight will feature double battle rules, so begin!_"

"Okay Buddy and Aqua!" Clara released her Typlosion and Prinplup.

"Let's go Aggron and Mawile!" Her opponent yelled, releasing his own pokemon.

"Aqua use water gun on Aggron!" A jet of water flew at Aggron. It braced itself, prepared for orders.

"Metal claw!" Its hands glowed a bright white and it hit the water gun. Clara stared at her opponent. He was skilled. This was going to be a good battle.

"Okay Buddy use flamethrower!" Buddy fired a jet of fire at Aggron. It avoided the blast, and fired a hyper beam, without being told.

"Use bide Aqua!" Aqua jumped in the way of the hyper beam, as it glowed a bright white. The attack hit head on. Aqua threw her hands up, and a white beam flew at Aggron and hit it. This stunned it big time.

"Now use flamethrower Buddy!" Buddy shot out another flamethrower, except this time it hit its mark. Aggron stumbled back.

"Use bite Mawile!" Mawile launched itself at Aqua, chomping down hard on her head. She didn't get up. At the same moment, a weakened Aggron also fell to the floor, unable to battle.

"Flame wheel!" Clara ordered. Buddy began to do what looked like a rollout that was on fire towards Mawile.

"Dodge and use hyper beam." Mawile jumped over Buddy, and fired an orange beam that flew rapidly at him.

"Metal claw." Clara ordered. Her opponent was caught off guard. Good. Buddy hit the hyper beam with its fist, that was glowing a bright white.

"Now use flamethrower!" The jet of fire that made contact was so powerful it knocked Mawile out in one hit.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe someone like you would slip up in such a way!" Marlene felt about as big as a marble right now.

"You are a member of team Rocket, and when you screw up, it reflects badly on me, their leader." Hot tears began to fall down her cheeks. Giovanni softened up.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I expected more of you. At ten you became a grunt, and two years later you had thirteen nominations for a promotion, then you got another promotion to spy a year later. I guess I just had too high expectations."

"Where is Dad?" She asked him.

"He's on a mission for me. He should be back by tomorrow." Marlene walked away. She was so sick of Giovanni, so sick of her dad never being there, so sick of having to do things she didn't want to do for team Rocket, like, break into team Galaxy's base. She was done. Tomorrow, she was going to run away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay people. We are sorry to say that there will not be another day of double battles. We will go straight ahead to the six on six battles now. The first one shall be: Danny versus Clara on the rock field!" The announcement was over the loudspeaker. Danny clutched his newest pokemon's pokeball tightly. He had no idea how powerful or weak it was, but since he had to have six pokemon, he was going to have to use it. Clara was excited. She had watched his past couple of battles and wanted to beat him in a battle to show just who is stronger. She could care less about being the best like most trainers. She began pokemon training for the fun of it. People always thought of her as crazy because of that. Both trainers went out for their battle.

"This is going to be good." Clara said. Danny shrugged. He didn't think he was going to enjoy this very much…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let me out!" Megan begged Xavier to let her go.

"I don't think so. How will that get your husband to come out of hiding and fight me?" X laughed.

"Nothing in life is worth that much! If you could just understand that-"

"Would mean hell has frozen over. I, personally don't want that to happen." X interrupted her.

"Better yet, how about I take you out of there and do with you as I please?" Megan froze.

"Please… my heart belongs to Lucien… don't…" X laughed as he unlocked the door. He walked in, grabbed a hold of Megan's shirt, and began to tug on it.

"Use psybeam Alakazam!" A multicolored beam hit X right in the face. He crumpled to the ground, where he lay still.

"Good job Alakazam! I still don't know how you escaped, but I sure am happy you did." And with that she left her dark and empty cell, and was free to look for an exit without this pervert in her way.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I would have typed up the pokemon battle, but the power keeps going on and off and that's supposed to be a long battle, and I want to be able to do my best on it without being rushed to do so, because when I'm rushed to do something I do it horribly.**


	25. Clara vs Danny

-1**Psychiatrist: John, would you consider yourself an abusive trainer?**

**Danny: I do.**

**John: I'll show you an abusive trainer… punches Danny across the face I have never laid a harmful finger on my pokemon, they all love me. **

**Fire is shooting off in the air, followed by some water, a blue light fills the sky, followed by some sparks, and punching can be heard. Shade falls down from the sky and lands on his head.**

**John: Each other, however, is a different story…**

"The battle between Clara and Danny is about to commence! This battle will feature six on six rules! Both trainers are allowed to substitute their pokemon in and out, and when three pokemon are defeated on either side we will go to a five minute break and change the field. Do both trainers understand?" Clara and Danny nodded.

"Then begin!"

"Okay Swift, start things off for me!"

"Starly, I choose you!" Both pokemon were on the field.

"Swift use Whirlwind!" The Pidgeot launched a powerful wind at Starly.

"Quick attack!" Starly flew right through the attack and hit Swift in the chest. The pokemon didn't flinch.

"Use hyper beam!"

"Double team!" Starly created a ton of clones of itself, barley getting out of the way of that close range hyper beam.

"Show her our hyper beam!" Danny ordered. Starly and its multiple clones surrounded Swift, and fired orange beams at it. Swift didn't know which one was the real one, and fell after getting hit by it.

"Shake it off and use aerial ace on all of them!" Swift recovered mid-air and charged all of the clones, making them disappear one after another. All of the clones were gone, but Starly was no longer there.

"Thunder!" An electrical charge flew up and hit Swift full on. The flying pokemon fell to the ground, where it lay unmoving.

"Good job Luxio!" Danny cheered.

"Of course… I was so busy destroying the clones that I didn't see him switch pokemon…this Danny is a good strategist…" Clara was thinking to herself.

"Well, what's your next pokemon going to be?" Danny called.

"Thunder, help me out!" Clara released her Jolteon. It was electric versus electric.

"Use thunder fang thunder!" Clara ordered. Thunder charged Luxio with a mouthful of electricity.

"Iron tail!" Luxio swung its tail at Thunder as it glowed a bright white. It hit Thunder across the face, Making it spin in a circle rapidly. It finally stopped, but looked a bit dizzy.

"Now use bite!"

"Volt tackle!" Luxio charged, and so did Thunder, but Thunder became surrounded by electricity, and collided with Luxio, knocking it out, and striking a victory pose.

"We haven't won yet you hyperactive little squirt." Clara said to it. It used thunder on her.

"You are seriously pissing me off with that!" Clara yelled. The spectators began to laugh. Clara just realized they were there. They had been clapping and cheering since they were first introduced.

"Okay, Machoke, I need you!" Danny released a big pokemon, and it was covered in muscles.

"Return Thunder." Clara ordered, returning her pokemon.

"Let's go Tyler." She said as she released her Scyther.

"Okay Machoke, use focus punch!" Machoke charged Tyler as its fist became surrounded by a white aura.

"Dodge and use sonic boom." Clara ordered. Tyler got out of the way of the attack, and then swung its arms, creating a slicing airwave that went on to hit Machoke across the face. It was knocked back a couple of inches, but its feet never left the ground.

"Rock throw." Danny ordered. Machoke grabbed a nearby rock, and hurled it at Tyler.

"Fury cutter!" Clara called desperately. Tyler slashed the rock in half, but was left wide open for an attack.

"Fire punch!" Danny yelled. The attack hit Tyler in the chest, and the pokemon was sprawled over a rock, where it didn't move.

"Okay, how about you battle Buddy." Clara said as she released her Typlosion. The two pokemon stared at each other.

"Okay Buddy use flamethrower!"

"Dodge it!" Machoke barely got out of the way of the attack.

"Flamethrower again!"

"Don't let it touch you!" Machoke got out of the way again, but this time it hit its toe. The big pokemon hopped around on one foot.

"Okay Machoke, return." Danny said as he returned his pokemon.

"Okay Starly, let's go!" Starly busted out in a blaze of red light.

"Use quick attack!" Starly flew towards Buddy quickly.

"Flamethrower!" Buddy fired a jet of fire at it. The bird pokemon barely got out of the way.

"Now use metal claw." Buddy leaped into the air, and hit Starly with its fist, which was glowing a bright white. Starly fell to the ground, defeated.

"Good job Buddy." Clara said, as she returned him.

"Let's go Roserade!" Danny called.

"All right, Flora, fight for me!" Clara released her Sunflora.

"Give me a leaf storm!" Danny ordered.

"Don't use attacks I don't know! It's cheating! Use psychic to clear them up." Flora used psychic, stopping the tornado of leaves from even forming.

"Now use a real grass type attack, razor leaf!" The leaves from the leaf storm flew at Roserade like bullets. Each one connected, and all Roserade could do was try to protect its face.

"Solar beam." Danny ordered. Even as it was being pummeled by its own leaves, Roserade still managed to fire a white beam that hit Flora head on. Flora fell to the ground, defeated. Roserade's body gave out under the pain of the leaves, and it passed out at the same time as Flora. Both pokemon were down. Danny and Clara pulled out another pokeball each, but was interrupted by the announcer.

"Both trainers have lost three pokemon! We will be back, and there we will determine the next battle arena, so stay tuned!" Clara shrugged, and headed out for a bite to eat. Danny just sat down, patiently waiting for the second part of his battle.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John stood in front of his six pokemon.

"Okay, in order to win this stupid tournament, we will have to have some special training." All of the pokemon except Jolt groaned.

"Don't worry. I won't have us do special training very often, but right now it is important if we want to beat Clara and anyone else we have to battle. Our first step, go to the top of that trail." John said, pointing to the top of a nearby mountain. All the pokemon except Shade groaned. Shade just leaped into the air, flapping its wings.

"I don't think so. You're walking just like every one else. It will help you think quick when you can't fly." Shade looked at the ground sadly, and slowly went back to the ground. It then trudged ahead of the group slowly, and began the climb around the trail.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, and we are back!" The announcer said over the loud speaker.

"It has been decided that these two will battle on the ice field! So if you're ready, begin!" A field that looked like it was made entirely of ice came up. It had some random spikes of ice sticking out.

"Okay Thunder let's go!" Clara yelled, releasing her Jolteon.

"Vulpix, I choose you!" Both pokemon were out of their pokeballs.

"Okay Vulpix, use flamethrower!" Vulpix fired a jet of fire at Thunder.

"Hey, isn't that that Vulpix I pulverized in the first round? It is… How did it end up with this guy? Oh well… this will be an easy battle… Thunder dodged and use Volt tackle!" Thunder easily avoided and charged Vulpix, being surrounded by electrical energy.

"Dodge it!" Vulpix leaped into the air, and Thunder hit a chunk of ice. It backed up, looking hurt.

"Now use fury swipes!" Vulpix landed, and hit Thunder with a series of powerful swiping motions, while its claws were drawn.

"Use thunder!" Clara called.

"Flamethrower!" Danny countered. Vulpix fired the flamethrower, and it hit Thunder close range and in the face, before it could launch its attack. Thunder slid on the ice, before falling to the ground, defeated.

"Alright! Good job Vulpix!" Danny cheered. Vulpix raised its head high into the air.

"I wouldn't celebrate so soon if I were you. Go Aqua." Her Prinplup appeared, and it looked mad for some reason.

"Use hydro pump."

"Dodge and use flamethrower!" Vulpix couldn't dodge the attack. It was too fast, and it hit the fox pokemon head on, knocking it out.

"Okay, I see what I'm dealing with. Go Machoke." Danny sent out his fighting machine.

"Use bullet punch!" Machoke hit Aqua in the chest with a speedy punch. Aqua landed on its feet.

"Use metal claw!" Clara ordered. Aqua rushed up to Machoke, with its fist glowing white.

"Use hammer arm!" Machoke brought its arm down hard, slamming it on Aqua's head. The pokemon didn't get up.

"Alright Buddy, it's all up to you." Clara said as she released her starter pokemon.

"Use flare blitz!" Buddy launched fireballs in multiple directions, surrounding Machoke and going inwards.

"Dodge and use focus punch!" Machoke jumped into the air and charged Buddy, with its fist surrounded by that white aura.

"Metal claw." Clara said coolly. Buddy hit Machoke with its fist, (which was glowing a bright white) knocking it back into the flames. The poor pokemon was dancing around, desperately trying to get the flames off. Eventually, Machoke fell to the ground.

"Okay, Lucario, I choose you!" Danny released his newest pokemon from its pokeball. There, shocking everyone, was a Lucario, and it looked tough.

"Use aura sphere." Danny said. Lucario summoned up a blue sphere, and threw it at high speeds towards Buddy.

"Dodge and use lava plume!" Clara yelled. Buddy leaped into the air, and launched a hot liquid from its mouth. It landed on the ice, melting it. The arena became a water arena without support for non water types.

"Use force palm!" Lucario jumped into the air also, with a fist that was glowing yellow with electricity. It hit Buddy in the face.

"Use Metal claw!" Clara screamed. Buddy complied, knocking Lucario into the water.

"Now use flare storm. Buddy sent out what could only be described as a fire tornado, and it went into the water, surrounding Lucario. Its screams could be heard for miles.

"Use roar of time!" The arena became very quiet as everyone shushed at the sound of such a legendary move. Lucario sent out a destructive noise, and suddenly Buddy was in the water, and Lucario was in the air. Nobody moved, not even Danny. Lucario fired an aura sphere into the water just before time went back to normal. The attack hit home, and Buddy was knocked further into the water. Everyone was confused about how Buddy ended up in the water, but Clara wasn't going to worry about that yet.

"Use Metal claw!" Buddy shot out of the water, knocking Lucario out of the air and back into the water.

"Now use lava plume!" Buddy fired that hot liquid again. As soon as it hit the water, it solidified into land. Lucario was still under there.

"Help! We need to get my pokemon out of there!" Danny threw a fit.

"We aren't allowed to interfere with a pokemon battle." The referee replied.

"Then I give up! Just get him out of there!" The referee nodded.

"Danny has forfeited the match, so that means Clara has won!" He then nodded to Danny, and a team rushed out. They dug through the thin layer of land, and pulled out an injured Lucario. Danny ran up to it and hugged it.

"Hey, I'm sorry about that. I didn't know that would happen, honest. I hope your Lucario is fine." Clara held a hand out to Danny.

"Don't worry about it. I had lost anyways. The ref is just too inexperienced to have seen that. I hope I get to battle you again someday." Danny said. And with that, he turned around and rushed off to the nearest town. Clara looked worried.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John's pokemon fell to their knees. They had finally made it.

"Now we get to jump back down." John said. His pokemon looked at him like he was crazy.

"Come on. It will be quick." The cliff broke off, and John and his pokemon fell down with it.

"When we get down we can go to the arena and eat!" John said. His pokemon were too focused on landing without dying to hear him.

**Whew! That was intense. I feel so good about finally finishing this chapter. I shall now celebrate by throwing a party. Oh, what did you think about that little tidbit at the beginning. I call them, Tidbits of nothingness. Review with feedback on that, as well as the chapter. See ya next time!**


	26. John is bored

-1**I don't have anything to do right now. Being single is so, time consuming… I'm hungry… wish I hadn't eaten all of the food in the fridge… just wait till my mom finds out… I WANT TO HURT SOMETHING OR SOMEONE!**

"The battle between John and Michael is about to commence! This battle will feature six on six rules, and by now everyone knows them, so, on with the battle! It will be on the grass stage. Begin!"

"Okay Flame, we have to win this!" John yelled as he released his Houndour.

"Mightyena! I choose you!" Michael released his pokemon.

"Use flamethrower Flame!" John ordered.

"Dodge and use slash!" Mightyena leaped into the air, dodging the flamethrower, and was now headed for Flame.

"Counter with a slash of your own!" Flame knocked Mightyena's paw away, and slashed it across the face.

"Shadow ball." Michael said. Mightyena fired a black ball at Flame. John did nothing. The attack hit, but it did very little damage.

"Flamethrower!" Flame, however, had other plans. It charged Mightyena, and kicked it hard across the face with its hind legs. Mightyena fell to the floor, defeated.

"Awesome! Flame knows double kick!" John cheered.

"Let's go Weavile! Michael said as he released his next pokemon.

"Use flamethrower!" Flame fired a jet of fire at Weavile.

"Dodge and use ice beam!" Michael ordered. Weavile did just that, jumping over the fire and firing a blue beam at Flame.

"Dodge it!" Flame jumped out of the way.

"Now use double kick!" Weavile, who was falling towards the ground, was greeted by tow feet hitting it in the face. The pokemon fainted. Flame did a little dance right there. It had taken very little damage from the battle so far. John left him out.

"Okay, now I get serious. Let's go Arcanine!" Michael sent out his third pokemon.

"Use extreme speed!" Arcanine ran at Flame with incredible speed.

"Don't let it get close! Use shadow ball!" Flame didn't have time to do this, however, because it was hit in the chest by Arcanine.

"Use flamethrower on it!" Arcanine shot out a jet of fire of its own, hitting Flame full on, knocking it out.

"Okay, let's go Hope!" John released his Buneary.

"Use extreme speed Arcanine!" Arcanine began to run at Hope.

"Use bounce!" Hope, sensing the desperation in her trainer's voice, leaped into the air. Arcanine followed.

"Water pulse!" Hope fired a blue orb at Arcanine, which washed over it. The pokemon ignored it, and kept coming.

"Use bite!" Arcanine latched onto Hope's neck, and when it landed, slammed her to the ground. She didn't get up.

"Okay, Teal, I choose you!" John said, releasing his starter.

"Use hydro pump!"

"Flamethrower!" The two attacks collided, canceling each other out.

"Now use thunder fang!"

"Use Fire fang" The two pokemon latched onto each other, Teal grabbing the neck with a mouthful of electricity, and Arcanine grabbing a leg with a fiery filled mouth. Arcanine finally fell to the floor after about three minutes of just sitting there with their jaws locked.

"One of the trainers have lost three pokemon! We will be back after a brief intermission, and there we will select a new stage, so stay tuned! Are we off the air? Now I know why Dominique quit! All you do is fucking say the same thing all day long! Fortunately, I get paid twice as much as he did to stop me from leaving… we're still on the air? Turn the stupid microphone off! The red button you idiot! Oh, to go back to working with real people in the field of research… PUSH THE GODDAM BUTTON TO THE LEFT OF YOUR FINGER!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John stood in front of his pokemon.

"Good job so far guys. We are currently winning this battle. We can thank you, Flame, for giving us such a huge head start. But, we have to keep on our toes. All of his pokemon get stronger every pokemon, so we'll have to be prepared to fight very high level pokemon." All of his pokemon nodded. He headed back to the arena.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay! I'm sorry you guys had to hear that last part… the second half of this high stakes battle is about to begin! Michael has three pokemon left, while John has four. Begin!"

"Okay Cynder, let's go!" John cheered as he released his Magmar.

"Alright Golem, it's our time to shine!" Both pokemon appeared on the plain field. It became replaced with a water field, right under the two pokemon's feet.

"Oops, my bad guys. I forgot to mention that this battle will be fought on a water field!" Cynder and Golem, who coincidentally both weak against water, fainted. Both trainers sweat dropped.

"Okay… Jolt, I choose you!"

"If this happens one more time… let's go Medicham!" Jolt squared off against a Medicham.

"Use thunder punch Jolt!" Jolt jumped at Medicham.

"Jump in the water and swim!" Medicham avoided by jumping in the water. Usually, John would be impressed to see a non water type swim that well, but he was too busy thinking of how RETARTED that was.

"Use thunder on the water." Jolt shocked the water, knocking Medicham out.

"Destiny bond." Jolt suddenly fell to its knees, and it fell into the water. John clenched his fists.

"Shade, let's go!"

"Charizard, this should be easy!" John's eyes got huge as he saw the size difference.

"Use dragon breath." Poor Shade didn't stand a chance. It was blown away completely.

"Okay… let's go Teal!" John released his Crocanaw.

"I said a beef hot link!" Everyone, including Teal, had no idea what to make of that order. Teal glowed a bright white, and grew in size. When it was done, it stood a loud and proud Feraligator.

"It starts with one…" John began singing one of his favorite songs by Linkin Park. Feraligator fired a explosive hydro pump, which was countered by a flamethrower.

"What the hell are you waiting for?" John began to sing another song, this time being by Jay-Z and Linkin Park. Crocanaw used ice fang on Charizard. It yelled loudly in pain.

"Gotta change that answering machine, now that I'm alone, cuz right now it says that we, can't come to the phone, and I know that makes no sense…" John sang a song by Ne-Yo he heard at the pokemon center one time.

"Steel wing!" Michael ordered. Charizard tried to hit Teal with its wings, that were glowing a bright white. He dodged them.

"I'm just a sexy boy! Seeeexy boy oy! I'm not your boy toy! Seeeexy boy oy…" John had no idea where he got that from, but it sounded catchy. Feraligator hit Charizard with a hydro pump.

"It's all about the game, and how you play it! It's all about the game, and if you can take it…" John didn't know where he got that one either, but liked it nonetheless. Feraligator hit Charizard with a bite attack, and both pokemon fell into the water.

"I tried so hard, and got so faaaar, but in the end, it doesn't even matter! I had to fall, to lose it aaaaall, but in the end, it doesn't even matteeeer…" John went back to his original song. Charizard floated to the top of the pool.

"Oh, it looks like the orange dragon just took a nose dive… I hate the color orange…" The announcer was drunk.

"Every trainer has a choice, to listen to that voice inside, I know he battle may be long, and winners may have come and gone, I will carry on Yeah these dreams keep us together, this dream will never die…" John sang as he returned his pokemon and walked away.

**Heh, I got a little bored at the end, if you couldn't tell. HOW COULD SHE JUST DUMP ME? IS IT MY HAIR? DO I SMELL? I NEED A REASON IN ORDER TO SURVIVE! I'm not a stalker, I'm not a stalker, I'm not a stalker, I'm not a stalker…**


	27. Hoenn!

-1**School today is gonna be awkward… I really wish I had a gun… not that I'd shoot any one, but scaring people is fun… and I have more time because I now refuse to ride the bus SHE'S on. So happy reading!**

Marlene had done it. It may of taken two days, but she was finally free of team Rocket for good.

"I just hope they don't realize I'm missing before I get to Kanto." She said to herself. She was currently back in Jubilife city. She was resting at the pokemon center, waiting until it neared time for the ferry to show up.

"There she is!" She looked up. Two rocket grunts stood in front of her.

"What? I didn't do anything!"

"You have been issued an assignment and didn't even bothered to get briefed. We have to brief you right away." Marlene sighed. These guts were totally clueless. She released her Breloom.

"Stun spore…" Both grunts dropped like rocks. Marlene looked at their bodies, and left the deserted pokemon center. She began to roam around Jubilife. There was plenty of stuff to do, and she just killed time at a nearby arcade. She played pokemon stadium two, and it soon became a dream of her's to get pokemon that strong. She voiced it aloud, accidentally.

"You can achieve that if you stay with team Rocket." Marlene spun around to come face to face with her dad.

"Team Rocket doesn't understand that I have needs, and that I'm not just a number! I want to be with people who accept me for who I am, not what I am!"

"We'll treat you better, but you have to come back. We could really use you-"

"Yeah, use me!"

"All I'm saying is we can work this out, but you have to come back to base." He grabbed her arm.

"I REFUSE TO GO WITH YOU!" Marlene yelled, yanking her arm away and releasing Delcatty.

"Come on, sweetie…" her dad pleaded, releasing a Glameow.

"Use blizzard!" Delcatty fired a snowstorm out of its mouth.

"Thunder!" The two attacks collided. All of the machines turned off, and the sprinklers turned on.

"Use iron tail!"

"You too!" Both attacks collided, but it was Delcatty that won. Glameow was sent spiraling backwards.

"Now use flamethrower!"

"Dodge and use fury swipes!" Glameow jumped over the fire, and then began to pummel Delcatty with its claws.

"Thunder." Marlene said coolly. Delcatty shocked Glameow close range. The pokemon fell and didn't get up.

"You still have to get past me!" Her dad said as he got in the way.

"Please… use slash." Delcatty slashed the man across the chest. He flew back into a nearby wall.

"I'm leaving for Kanto. I will start my pokemon journey, and eventually I will retire, and have kids of my own. I don't ever want to see you again for the rest of that life, understand?" Her father looked up at her.

"Marry…"

"Don't call me that! It's Marlene. What kind of girly girl name is Marry anyways!" And with that, she left. Checking her watch, she saw it was time to head to the harbor. That is what she did.

"Last call for the St. Anne!" Marlene hurriedly jumped aboard. She went to the head of the ship, ready for a new life that didn't call for her to be so cold and heartless. Ten minutes went by. Ten minutes turned into an hour. An hour turned into three. Marlene was starting to wonder when they'd get there. A bright light shone in the sky. Many passengers stopped to stare at the wonderful sight, until it got really close, and people could see it was Mespirit. The reaction was immediate. Everyone panicked, running in all different directions. Marlene just stood there, staring at it. It stared back with those glowing white eyes. It then charged up a hyper beam, and sliced the ship in two. Marlene was thrown overboard immediately. Fire was flying up into the air, as Mespirit continued to destroy the wreckage, and anyone nearby. Marlene began to swim away. It felt like she had been swimming for hours, but she finally reached land. She pulled herself up.

"Hey girl. It isn't common for people to show up without a boat, but I guess I know where you're coming from. Tickets are expensive these days." A boy about her age was standing there, and he was laughing his head off.

"You have the best boobs I have ever seen!" Marlene flushed, and covered her breasts with her hands.

"Pervert!"

"Are you in karate because your body is kickin!" Marlene shook her head.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"Sootopolis, why?" Marlene flipped out. She grabbed him by the shirt.

"What region?"

"Perfectly round…" Marlene slapped him.

"The Hoenn region, I thought anyone would know that." Marlene let go.

"Hey… You have a boyfriend?"

"No… I think you're cute and all, but you're just a little way too perverted for me." Marlene said as she walked away. The boy stared at her ass. He could see it through her soaking wet clothes.

"What's your name?" He called.

"It's Bianca." Marlene called back. The boy began repeating the name in his mind.

Marlene needed to find a way back to Sinnoh. Maybe leaving wasn't such a good idea. She just wanted away from team Rocket so badly, it clouded her judgment. She had to have a little chat with John, and there was no telling where he was.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where am I?" John ran around in a circle. He had just gotten curios about the tunnels that went all through the arena, so he went down there. Now he was in the pitch black darkness without any idea of where he was and how he was going to get out.

**Well hello and welcome to the end of another chapter. The boy is based off of a real life person (I got into a fight with him the other day) and you can expect plenty of horrible things to happen to him throughout the rest of the story. Or the next chapter or two. I don't know… a human body can take so much before it breaks…**


	28. The start of an adventure

-1**Hey, sorry for not updating all weekend. It was probably the only one I was free on, but I was working on two other projects. I have an adaptation of a parrot joke I made last night in this chapter. I just had to throw it in to see if it got as much laughter as it did when I told my friends.**

He'd done it! He had finally found some light! John busted into the room. There were a ton of men in there wearing black suits with red R's on them. John stared. Some were sitting in chairs. They weren't anymore as they all stood up and approached him slowly.

"Hi guys. It looks like you need to loosen up. How about we listen to a joke I've got?" The people began shouting threats at him. He sweat dropped.

"Okay, but don't laugh too hard. This joke got me in trouble with my mom. I'll let you figure out why: _Okay, I'm a pokemon person, but there is this one pokemon I can't stand, and that's Chatot. Know why? I wanted to see one of Alakazam's spoons, so it used confusion on me, and I accidentally let a few words fly when Chatot was in the room. I watched that bird all day, and it didn't say a word. But the moment my mom walks through the door: __Holy shit man damn that hurt like FUCK__! I couldn't walk for a week. STUPID PARROT!_" The creepy men in black couldn't help but laugh at this. John pulled out a pokeball

"Okay Cynder, let's bust out of here!" His Magmar appeared in a blaze of red light.

"Metal claw on that wall!" Cynder jumped towards the wall, with its fist glowing a bright white…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marlene was lost. She had no idea where the Hoenn region was, and the ferry service was down because of the disappearance of the ships. She was truly lost, and her walking around in circles around Sootopolis was proof.

"Lost?" Marlene jumped ten feet into the air.

"Asswhole!" She yelled as she spun around and kicked whoever it was in the balls. It was that pervert from the docks. He was on the floor cradling his thing.

"Nice… children are over rated." He said.

"Whadya want?" Marlene said, getting mad.

"I want to love you. To hold you close to my body and kiss you all over." The boy said. Marlene took two steps back.

"I… don't even know your name."

"It's Jonathon. Now that you know it, how about we head to my place?" He said hopefully.

"I don't have sex yet, especially with some guy who wouldn't even be able to pull off being a clown successfully." Jonathon frowned.

"What did you come for anyways?" Marlene had prepared herself for questions about herself the entire ferry trip. Sure, she had planned to use them in Kanto, but here would also do just fine.

"I came to enter the pokemon league here." The boy nodded.

"How many pokemon do you have."

"Just one. It's a Delcatty I rescued from a forest fire." She said as she released her pokemon.

"Your first pokemon evolved and you haven't caught any pokemon? Shame." Marlene hung her head. She had had a Golduck and Breloom, but they were Rocket issued, and after she had failed to capture Mespirit, she was punished by having them taken away. Luckily, he asked no more questions.

"We have to win you some badges!" She froze at this comment. She forgot about those stupid badges! Now she had to go collect eight of them just to back her story! The boy grabbed her arm, and began to pull her out of town.

"Fist things first, we have to get you some pokemon." Marlene struggled. This guy's grip was firm. She kicked him in the balls. He dropped like a rock. She then ran, determined to do her own thing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Attacks were going off everywhere in the arena. The people in black were apparently team Rocket, and they came out to be greeted by a ton of attacks from angry trainers and their pokemon. The rocket grunts replied with pokemon of their own, and a war broke out. The people in the audience had long since retreated, and the only people standing were trainers. John and Clara escaped from the ensuing battle. As far as they were concerned, team Rocket hadn't done anything but host a tournament for money. There was nothing wrong with that! Both trainers escaped the arena, and it's full vicinity. They exchanged a look.

"You know… our next match would have been against each other. How about we have that battle, right here and now?" John said. He was eager for an opportunity to battle Clara. He had to beat her sometime.

"Not right now. I'm tired. We'll battle tomorrow, I promise."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marlene had done the unthinkable. She had found a pokemon that was rare to find in the wild, IN KANTO! This pokemon wasn't even thought to exist in this region, yet there it was in front of her. There, eating an oran berry, was a Charmander. She was eager to capture this one.

"Come on Delcatty! Use blizzard!" Delcatty ran up behind her trainer and fired a breeze of cold white fluid that hit Charmander in the face. The pokemon was knocked back, but was for the most part unscathed. It fired a bunch of tiny red embers at Delcatty.

"Dodge and use water pulse!" Marlene ordered. Delcatty stood rooted to the spot, and with a slight smile on her face, leaped into the air, firing the blue orb right in front of the flame pokemon as if to mock it. The water rose up like a wave and washed over the Charmander, soaking it and its tail. Clara pulled out a pokeball, but didn't throw it. She had suddenly become aware that the fire on its tail was starting to fade. She ran up to the orange lizard and scooped him up.

"We've got to get you to a pokemon center!" She yelled as she then began to run back to Sootopolis.

"At least it isn't raining. That would be bad." As if the heavens were trying to mock her, a thunderbolt landed right in front of her. She fell down, and landed on Delcatty, who was struggling to keep up. It began to pour.

"Shit!" Marlene cursed, and ran at top speed towards the pokemon center. The occasional wild pokemon showed up, but most of them were so small that she merely stepped on them in her quest to get to the pokemon center. She finally reached town, there was a long line at the museum, but Marlene ignored it. Probably just another nerd convention. She kept going until she reached the pokemon center. She shoved some boys out of the line on order to get to the front.

"Nurse Joy. My pokemon's sick. Can you help it?"

**I know it's short, but bear with me. Be sure to check out Pokemon Battles! (Which is oneshot pokemon battles! I can't believe no one thought of that already. The rights to that idea are mine) and a story detailing the life of Master X when he was a boy. Be sure to check both stories out, and review them to give me feedback, or in the case of Pokemon Battles! Tell me which pokemon you want to see battle. Don't forget to review right now! Jubilife out. **


	29. Magma and Striker

-1**Hey! The long awaited chapter 29 is up! Sorry for taking so long to update. My schedule has been pure hell. I expect things to go back to normal in about 2-3 weeks. If not, then I don't know when I'll finally get to go back to my regular life.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Of course we can!" Nurse joy said happily. She took the Charmander from Marlene's arms.

"Now, we'll just be a few minutes. Until then, go sit down over there and wait for this little guy to wake up." Marlene nodded and sat down in a chair. Ten minutes passed. Nurse Joy finally came back, and Charmander was standing behind her.

"Charmander, you're alright! Thank you nurse Joy! I'll never forget this!" Marlene said happily.

"Foolish girl, we accept all patients here at the pokemon center. I would of expected a trainer to know that." Marlene flushed an ugly red. Of course they accepted all injured pokemon. She didn't know that tidbit of information because there were nurses working for team Rocket, and her father had told her to never use pokemon centers. Up until now she had thought they were just places to sleep. She left the pokemon center. Charmander followed.

"Hey, Charmander. You want to join me on my journey?" Marlene asked the small pokemon. It nodded eagerly. Marlene pulled out a pokeball and opened it. Charmander was absorbed by a red light. The pokeball shook three times in her hand before the light faded.

"I see you caught yourself a pokemon." Marlene looked up to see that same pervert walking up to her.

"Don't you ever get the picture? I'm not interested in you. I have a boyfriend in Sinnoh and right now he's looking for me."

"So that means you're not here to enter the Hoenn league. You being here was a mistake, but you were too scared to say it." The boy said, smirking. Marlene almost growled at him. Her lie had led to the truth! What the hell? Well, might as well keep luring the fish in…

"So what? The ferry I was on got destroyed by a bomb and I swam here." She said.

"All the way from the Sinnoh region? I don't find that likely." The boy leaned in close so his face was inches away from hers. She kicked him in the balls. He freakin' fell to the floor and slammed his head on the concrete, busting himself open. When he looked up, Marlene was greatly satisfied to see blood covering his face. Through all of that, though, he was still holding his crotch.

"Jees. I didn't know a kick to the balls hurts that much." Marlene said. She was mystified at how that kid could crack his head open but still favor his nuts, which hadn't even taken that much of a blow.

"Besides, you aren't keeping your lies straight. When we first met you said you didn't have a boyfriend." He said, smirking slightly. Marlene spun around with fire in her eyes. Why was this kid stalking her? Was she really going to have to kill him? No, that was what she would do if she was still in team Rocket. She was better than that now, so she would do the opposite of what she would usually do.

"BOOOOOM!" There was an explosion at the Museum as a person wearing a red shirt, black jeans, and a hood jumped out of the window. Marlene noticed a black M on his chest. She recognized that style of clothing from the team Rocket uniforms, but she never saw one with M on it.

"Makes sense. Team Rocket had an R, and team Galaxy had a G. This guy belongs to a team of some sort, and it starts with an M, but the question is, what team is it?" Marlene was speaking to herself. She turned around to ask the boy, but he had passed out right there on the pavement. She shrugged and ran after the guy in red, leaving the kid there.

"Let's go Charmander!" She yelled, releasing her new pokemon.

"Use flamethrower on that guy!" Charmander was eager to obey, and fired a jet of fire at the person in red. He spun around and dodged the flamethrower.

"Let's go Mightyena!" He released a big black dog, and it showed its sharp fangs at her.

"Use shadow ball!" Mightyena fired a black orb at Charmander.

"Iron tail!" Charmander made its tail glow a bright white, and slammed it into the shadow ball. Marlene stared. She hadn't meant for Charmander to attack the shadow ball, but it still worked out.

"Use flamethrower again!" She yelled. Charmander fired another jet of fire, this time directed at Mightyena. The red guy didn't say anything, but Mightyena still jumped out of the way.

"Now bite it." Mightyena charged at lightning speed and clamped down on Charmander's neck. Marlene gasped.

"See! That's what happens when you mess with team Magma!" Magma!? That's what that M stands for. This guy is a team Magma grunt!

"Let's go Slugcargo!" The magma grunt said, releasing another pokemon.

"Use flamethrower!" Slugcargo fired a flamethrower of its own at Charmander, who still had a Mightyena latched onto its neck.

"Use leaf blade grovyle!" A grovyle leaped in the way and hit the flamethrower with the side of its arm, which was glowing a bright green. The leaf shrunk after the attack was executed.

"Now use bullet seed on that Mightyena!" Grovyle turned and fired a bunch of seeds at Mightyena. They hit with surprising force and Mightyena was knocked off of Charmander. Marlene looked to see who it was that helped her, and the last person she expected was the one there. Standing there, with his face covered in blood, was the perv kid.

"Why are you helping me?" She asked him.

"After all the times I've hurt you, you still want to help me. Why?" The kid looked up.

"Because I know you used to be a member of team Rocket, but ran away in an attempt to escape. Your ferry was destroyed by Mespirit, and now you're here in the Sinnoh region. I was given the mission to offer you a position in team Striker. Do you accept?" He said, a small smile gracing his lips.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well that's all I wrote. ****Please review. If you want to see more sooner, reviews would definitely put this story over my other ones.**


	30. Third gym battle

-1**Hey, sorry for the long hiatus guys. What can I say? I lead a busy life. That's why I'm having surgery on the 29'th for a stomach virus I've had since, well… I first started this story. Everyone thought I was just always hungry… but those were some genuine stomach cramps. Maybe that's why it takes me so long to type up these chapters. Either way, it's here now, so rejoice!**

"NO!" Marlene barked. There was no way she would go back to being a person for somebody else; she wouldn't do it.

"Why not?" Jonathan asked, for the first time getting angry. Marlene returned Charmander and ran away from the boy at full speed.

"Wait!" Jonathan called after her, but was distracted by the Magma grunt taking off in the opposite direction.

"Man, I want to go after her, but I have to capture that Magma grunt. Looks like She's gonna have to wait." And with that, Jonathan ran after the Magma grunt.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Badge number three, here I come!" John cheered. Him and Clara stood in front of the Veilstone city gym. John made sure he made it in first, so he could go first. As soon as he entered the gym, bright lights flickered on. Both John and Clara covered their eyes.

"Welcome to my gym. Who will be challenging me first? A female voice reached their ears. Both children looked around, and saw a woman with purple hair walking up to them.

"I'll be going first." John said, stepping forward. Clara said nothing, and went to sit in the stands.

"Okay, I'll be starting things off with Meditite!" The leader called, releasing her pokemon.

"And I'll be using Shade!" John called, releasing his Murcrow.

"Start things off with Shadow ball!" John called. He knew he had a double advantage with this matchup, and he wasn't going to forget that. Shade fired a black sphere at Meditite.

"Teleport." The gym leader said, closing her eyes. Meditite obeyed, disappearing from the path of the shadow ball. This caught John off guard. Meditite appeared right behind Shade.

"Now focus punch." Meditite pulled back a fist, but before it could even start charging John yelled out an order.

"Peck attack like there's no tomorrow!" Shade twisted in the air, making its head face Meditite, and began repeatedly slamming its razor sharp beak into the small pokemon's abdomen. Pain was etched all over the its face as the beak began to leave giant bruises on its chest.

"Rolling kick!" The gym leader called for the attack, but it was never performed. Meditite fell towards the ground at high speeds.

"Now use aerial ace!" John ordered. Shade rose high into the air, and flew straight at the falling Meditite, slamming its beak into the opposing pokemon's chest again, before pulling itself back up into the air. Meditite hit the ground with a loud thud, kicking up tons of dust. When it finally settled, Meditite was laying on the floor, completely still. The gym leader returned her pokemon.

"Well, it won't be that easy to get rid of me. Go Machop." She said. A Machop erupted from its pokeball, ready for battle.

"Gimme a sky uppercut." The gym leader said. Machoke grinned wildly, and leapt at Shade. John, not expecting this, swung his arm through the air. Shade got the message, and got out of the way. Machoke continued until it hit the ceiling.

"Use steel wing Shade!" John yelled. Shade flew at the airborne Machoke, ready to use that silver wing of his for some serious damage, but the gym leader had another idea.

"Use close fight." When Shade got close, Machoke went balistic, punching and kicking any part of the bird pokemon it could. Both pokemon plummeted to the floor.

"SHADOW BALL!" John screamed. Shade opened its mouth and fired another black sphere at Machoke. Unable to counter, it was hit by the attack in the face. Both pokemon hit the floor, and neither moved. Both trainers returned their pokemon.

"Good job Shade. You took out two of her pokemon. That means a lot to me. Go Jolt!" John released his electric type.

"Lucario, let's go!" The gym leader was finally getting into it.

"Okay Jolt use thunder punch!" John ordered. Jolt ran at Lucario at high speeds, with its fist becoming surrounded by electricity. Lucario was not ready for Jolt's extreme speed, and was hit by the electric fist right in the face. The Steel/fighting type was knocked off of its feet, landing on its back.

"Counter with aura sphere." Lucario sat up, and without even getting to its feet fired a light blue ball at Jolt. It also flew at incredible speeds, hitting Jolt right in the chest, knocking it backwards. The Elekid managed to hold its footing, though.

"Now use metal claw." The gym leader said. Lucario got to its feet, and ran at Jolt, its hand glowing a bright yellow.

"Use thunder punch!" John countered. Jolt, with its fist becoming surrounded by electricity, ran at Lucario. Both attacks collided, knocking both pokemon back and creating a huge explosion. John, the gym leader, and even Clara had to cover their faces from the wind that was created. Once everyone felt safe to look again, Jolt was on the floor, and Lucario was standing over him. John stared at his opponent's pokemon. This was going to be tough.

**Whoa! That was a close call! I had writer's block at the very end and, well, I had to improvise. Hope you liked it! Oh, and I have another story out. It's called Thieves: Nobility. Go check it out. And I also started a rule with that story that's really doing well. I need three reviews in order for me to type the next chapter. Remember, if I don't get three (3) reviews, this story will go back on hiatus, and you don't want that to happen, do you? **


End file.
